Never Going To Let You Go
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Following a hunt that leaves Sam hurt, what is already a deep bond between Sam and Dean grows even more. This is a love story.
1. Chapter 1

"1, 2, 3, PUSH!" Sam and Dean steeled themselves, backs straining and arching at the heavy wooden door. They heard the hinges creak, but the massive door didn't budge. They were smack in the middle of a demon hunt, not far outside of Atlanta, Georgia. The pastor of one of the country's largest mega-churches had been possessed by a crazy powerful demon, and he had been giving the boys hell for the last three days. Castiel himself had enlisted their help, but he had suddenly been called back to heaven, leaving them to fight the monster themselves. To say it wasn't going well was an understatement.

With one more desperate shove against the door, they collapsed against it, exhausted. The demon had sealed them shut inside the giant sanctuary, toying with them, and they were both tired of it, exhaustion seeping into their bones. Demons weren't supposed to be able to tread on holy ground, but clearly this one had no issues with that. Dean swore he could hear that thing laughing, the sound of it echoing in the vast space. They had checked every door that could possibly lead out of the church, but they were sealed shut, held closed by a supernatural force that neither of them had ever experienced when dealing with a demon.

"Dean.." Sam's breath was ragged from exertion "I hate demons. Fucking hate them." Even though this was completely understood between the two of them, it seemed to Sam that it was a necessary thing to say.

Dean turned his head and looked at his younger brother. "Yeah Sammy. I know. Fucking hate demons. Got it." Sam clapped the back of his head lightly with one of his giant hands, eliciting a small noise of discomfort from Dean. Sam would never hurt him he knew, but all the same he knew Sam needed something to direct his frustration at.

Dean stood up, hands planted on his hips as he paced, trying to figure out something, muttering about useless angels under his breath. Sam watched him, could see the wheels turning in his big brother's head, trying to figure a way out of this. Sam couldn't help but smile. Dean was smart, even if it wasn't book smart like Sam. He stood up and laid a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean stopped pacing and met Sam's gaze. Immediately some of his frustration dropped away. "We'll figure this out, alright Dean?" He gave him as warm a smile as he could, his face streaked with sweat and dirt from where they had been in the bowels of the church earlier. Without really thinking, Dean reached out and stroked the side of Sam's face, silently reveling in the smoothness of the skin there. The barest shade of desire spread over Dean's face, and at the sight of it Sam sucked on his lower lip. "Sammy I-"

A loud crash echoed through the sanctuary, and suddenly the demon was there, eyes gleaming black. With a synchronized motion, the moment between them dissolved, Sam and Dean tackled him to the ground. Sam wrapped his arms around the back of the demon, restraining him as Dean's knife plunged right into his heart. Normally, bright flickers of orange light and an awful gasping sound signified the end of a demon's life. This time, the demon exploded, throwing Sam and Dean against hard pews and spraying blood and flesh all over the sanctuary. As if by magic, Castiel appeared, angel blade at the ready. He saw blood everywhere, fearing the worst. Then he saw Sam and Dean lying on the floor opposite from each other, covered in red.

Cas looked sheepish, if it was possible for an angel to do so. "I see that I am... late." Dean stared daggers at the angel, trying to telepathically end him. "Yeah, you just missed the finale where that thing exploded." Sam sat up, groaning and shaking his head where he had slammed hard into a pew.

"I'll get this cleaned up – you two get out of here." Dean helped Sam to his feet, and didn't even look at the angel as the massive door finally opened and they made their way outside.

Sam finally recovered enough to where he could speak. "When did they start doing that – you know, exploding?"

"Guess Lucifer decided he needed some time bombs in his arsenal or something." He looked over Sam, making sure all the blood on his body was the demon's and not his own. "You feel anything broken Sammy?"

"Just the back of my head." Sam's vision started to cloud and his head lolled forward. He would have fallen to the ground had Dean not already been helping steady him.

"Whoa there Sammy – let's get you out of here."

. . .

Two hours and a pile of burned clothes later, Sam was sitting on his hotel room bed with an ice pack pressed against the back of his head and a glass of whiskey in his hand, trying his best to not wince every time he blinked. Dean was sitting opposite him, wrapping his hand where he had fallen and cut it on glass. He finished and lay down across the bed at Sam's feet.

"Hand me that whiskey bottle, would ya?" Sam reached to the bedside table and handed Dean the amber colored liquid, and Dean pulled straight from the bottle.

"Shouldn't drink lying down Dean – might choke."

Dean raised a hand and flipped him off, continuing to down the liquor. He finished and passed the bottle back to Sam. Dean turned his head and looked at his younger brother.

"Looking kind of green there Sammy. You alright?"

Sam cracked an eye open. "Honestly Dean, no. This really fucking hurts." Sam's breath was wheezy and shallow.

Dean sat up and crawled up next to Sam. "Let me see Sam." He gently removed Sam's hand and the icepack, and as gently as he could parted his hair. Sam winced at the contact, and Dean whispered apologies to him. There was an ugly, ugly bruise, and he could see that a blood vessel had burst, leaving the skin dark. Sam had had some close scrapes before but this was bad, really bad.

"Sammy I think we need to get you to... Sammy?"

Sam had passed out, his head moving freely in Dean's hands. Dean quelled his rising fear and scrambled for his phone. He dialed 911, and he began to explain as soon as the operator answered him. "Hello? Yeah my brother is hurt, bad..."

. . .

Sam opened his eyes, and the lights he saw were bright. Heaven? No, can't be. Dean would be here if... unless they were both dead. He sat up quickly, immediately regretting that decision and the room began to spin. His stomach heaved, and as if by magic a pair of hands holding a silver bedpan was right there, and he wretched, puking up God knows what.

He heard Dean's voice. "Easy there Sammy, I got you. Just let it all out." Sam doubled over again, and his head started to throb. After awhile, he finally felt like he wasn't going to throw up again for at least a moment or two, and picked his head up, taking in the room.

Dean was right there, his hands setting aside the bed pan and then coming up to rest on Sam's shoulders, wearing a look of relief. His eyes were full of concern, concern like Sam had never seen in his brother's eyes before.

"Dean – where..."

"Hospital Sammy. I called 911 when you passed out. First time you've been awake in two days." Sam's eyes focused on Dean's face. Dean looked like he hadn't slept in all that time, his face covered in stubble, dark circles under his eyes. He wiped away a tear and smiled as best as he could. "Glad to see your pretty eyes open again Sammy. Was starting to miss'em."

Dean hugged Sam as tight as he dared, quietly sobbing into his shoulder. Sam buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, holding on for dear life. After what seemed like hours, Dean backed off of him.

Sam wiped his eyes and Dean took his hands. "What happened Dean?"

"You passed out while I was checking that bump on the back of your head." Sam reached up and gingerly felt the thick bandaging that swaddled his brown-maned head. "Doctor said you were lucky you didn't fracture your skull. But you're gonna be hurting for awhile Sam. She said it was the nastiest concussion she'd ever seen. I told him we had been playing football and I guess I tackled you too hard." Dean chuckled lightly, and looked at Sam's hands, tracing them over with his fingers.

"Dean you... you didn't do this." He removed his hands from Dean's and tilted his head up. "I don't blame you in the least. You killed that demon, did what you had to do. Not your fault he went off like that. If you didn't gank him then both of us would be in a far worse place right now." He pulled him in for a kiss, long and deep. Sam still tasted like puke but Dean could care less. His Sammy was awake, and he was alive. "Not your fault, alright?"

Dean nodded his head and wiped away more tears. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Sam, whose eyes were full of warmth and forgiveness. "Can I get you anything Sammy? You name it, I'll find it. Even a frappe caramel whatever it is." Sam laughed as much as his aching body would allow. "You want to know what would make me feel better? If you go and take care of yourself Dean. You look bad. Go get some food and rest, okay? I'm not planning on moving anyway." Sam turned those big puppy dog eyes on him, putting seriousness behind his words.

"Okay Sammy..." He knew that there wasn't enough room in the hospital bed for the both of them, but he desperately wanted to try.

"Dean, really. No use in both of us being down for the count – and your condition is avoidable. Go on, I'm safe here. Look in my wallet, and hand me the silver chain." Dean grabbed the worn leather wallet and fished around for it. He extracted a thin metal band. Sam took it and held it up to him. Etched into each link was a tiny symbol.

"Remember when we made these Dean? It's a charm to ward off every bad thing out there Dean. They can get close but can't touch me." Sam leaned in to whisper in Dean's ear, his voice taking on a dark shade that made Dean's insides turn hot. "Only you're allowed to touch me. No one and nothing else." Sam nipped at Dean's earlobe with the barest hint of teeth, just enough for him to feel it. Dean had never gotten so hard so quickly in his life, and that was with his body shot from exhaustion.

Dean looked at Sam with lust blown eyes and was about to plunge his tongue into his mouth when the door handle jiggled and the doctor made her way in. Dean settled back into the chair next to Sam's bed, crossing his legs to hide the erection that had sprung up. Sam looked up at the doctor, giving her his best "I'm a good patient" smile. Dean had to cast his eyes down because he knew that there was nothing sincere about it.

"Nice to see you looking so well, Mr. Campbell." She was a pleasant looking woman in her early fifties, long blonde hair streaked with gray, clear blue eyes assessing her patient. "Let's remove this bandage, shall we?" As she held Sam's head steady and unwound the white gauze strip, he looked at Dean and winked, grinning impishly. He licked his lips, mouthing "want you," as the doctor continued her examination. Dean shifted in his seat, feeling precum slick against his leg as he did. Dean mouthed back at him "I'm wet" and he watched Sam's fingers curl against his kneecaps. The doctor was bent over Sam's head, her fingers working through his hair, completely ignorant to what was going on literally right next to her.

Dean moved so that Sam could see the outline of his hard cock straining against the thigh of his pants leg, and Sam's eyes went wide with lust. His expression changed suddenly as he winced in pain, the doctor gently feeling the spot where he had hit his head. It was all Dean could do to restrain himself from jumping up and forcing her off of Sam, but he knew that she meant him no harm.

"It looks better Mr. Campbell, but you're not going to be playing football for awhile." She backed away from Sam, who still had his eyes partially shut from pain. She turned to Dean, who was doing a magnificent job of keeping a concerned look on his face. "I'm going to give him some painkillers that are going to have him loopy for a couple of days. Keep him off his feet and make sure that he sleeps on his side for at least three days – try to keep pressure off the back of his head." She turned back to Sam. "No strenuous physical activity, no driving, and lots of rest for you for a week. Try to keep your heart rate low, and abstain from sexual activity. You're strong and healthy, but you still need to heal. You're free to go when you like, but please be mindful. If you're not, it could get worse."

On her way out the door she turned and smiled at them both. "By the way, the two of you are absolutely adorable together." As she left, the two brothers looked at each other, blushing fiercely at having been noticed.

. . .

A week had gone by, and Sam was feeling a lot better. Dean had been really good about taking care of him, making sure he took his medicine, keeping him positioned right when he slept, and Dean had bitched about it not once. Dean had actually enjoyed taking care of him, and always had. They had just laid low for a few days, allowing Sam to recover and for both of them to get some much needed downtime. The last hunt had been strenuous, and both wanted to breathe easy for a bit.

They were curled up together in Sam's bed, Dean resting on his little brother's shoulder, eating popcorn from a bowl in Sam's lap as they watched Robin Hood: Men In Tights. It was one of a few movies that they always watched when it was on, and they still laughed uproariously at it, saying the dialogue along with the actors, belting out the signature "Men In Tights" tune. The movie ended, both of them wiping tears of laughter from their eyes. Dean turned the t.v. off and snuggled closer to Sam, who moved the empty popcorn bowl and breathed in the scent of Dean's hair. He closed his eyes and drank the scent in, letting it fill his head. Dean smelled safe and warm. He always did, even when he was dirty and sweaty from hunting.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean shut his eyes and kissed Sam's shoulder before resting there again.

"Why me?"

"Why you what? Why do bad things happen to you? Family business, I suppose Sam. We're on every bad thing out there's hit list." Dean was starting to feel sleepy.

"No Dean – I mean why me. Why pick me when you could have anyone else in the world?"

Dean picked his head up and opened his eyes, looking at Sam. "Sammy do we really have to do this?"

Sam gave him a half smile. "I was just thinking. Been doing a lot of it lately, you know?"

Dean raised a hand and laid it against Sam's cheek, rubbing it tenderly. "You remember the first time Sammy?"

"The first time what?"

"The first time we f- made love."

"Of course I do." He kissed Dean on the lips, just the barest of brushes as the memory ghosted through his mind.

"That night, not too long after Jess died and you had gone to her grave. Sam I had never seen you so broken up, so helpless – and you're not the kind of person who gets broken up often. I didn't know how to help you, how to take some of that pain away. Sam I've always loved you – hell you're a better partner for what we do than any other hunter I can think of. But when you looked at me with those tear-filled eyes, Sammy, I saw it. I saw the burning need to just feel loved, whole, accepted so that you could get back down to earth. You remember Sam?"

Sam's inside clinched at the memory. Losing Jess still hurt occasionally. But Dean had been right there to pick him back up. "Yeah I... I do Dean."

Dean rubbed Sam's chest, trying to erase the memory. "And I didn't know what else to do, so I kissed you. I thought you were gonna freak, run for the hills and never look back. But Sammy, you didn't. You kissed me right back. And I've never asked you, but Sam – why?"

Sam turned his body so that he was facing Dean. "Because you make me feel safe Dean. Loved. I had literally no one else to turn to, but you were right there. Just like you always were. Always are. And yeah, something in my mind that night might have temporarily said 'Stop kissing your brother' but Dean – it felt right. It felt like the rightest thing I had ever done. Now I missed Jess, don't get me wrong. I missed her a lot. But being with you... it lessened the pain until she was a pleasant memory, not a girl I saw burst into flames on my dorm room ceiling. Maybe somewhere deep down in my subconscious, I had always known that I wanted you. I wasn't in denial or anything, it just worked its way to the surface because of all that. And then in my darkest hour, you saw it. And I couldn't say no, didn't want to say no. Dean, you've been completing me ever since. You're the best I've ever had, and I mean that in every possible way. There's no one, absolutely no one who can make me feel like you do."

There were tears in Dean's eyes, and he let them roll shamelessly down his cheeks. He put his hands on the sides of Sam's head and pulled him in for a kiss, a kiss so warm and tender that it seemed like time stopped and that was all that existed – that single gesture of bonding. Dean held Sam like that for a long time, bodies pressed together, two souls that needed each other like air.

Eventually, Dean removed his mouth from Sam's and pressed his forehead to his, running his fingers through his long brown hair.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, his voice a quiet prayer. "Sam I swear the words that come out of your mouth are the last thing I want to hear before I die."

Sam hugged him close, enveloping him in his long arms. "So long as I am near you when I take my final breaths, I will be happy."

Dean didn't want to think about his Sammy dead, but the words touched his heart regardless. "I love you Sam. So, so much." He whispered them into Sam's ear, and even though there was absolutely no one else to hear them, they were for Sam only.

Sam turned his head and held Dean's gaze. "I love you too Dean. More than I could ever say."

Sam fell asleep that night with his head on Dean's chest, and he had never felt more safe in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up the next morning, feeling beyond rested. It was one of the best nights of sleep he had gotten in awhile. He had dreamed of Sam, the two of them sitting on the hood of the Impala, sipping beer and watching the stars, cradled in each others arms. It had been pleasant, and Dean was pretty sure he had woken up smiling. He turned his head, looking for Sam.

He was right there by his side, lying on his stomach, snoring lightly. The covers were halfway off of him, just covering his legs. His shirt had rucked up slightly, showing off the smooth muscles of his lower back. Dean turned to lay on his side and traced a finger down Sam's sleeping form. He started at his shoulder, slowly moving down Sam's spine, all the way down to where it curved at his bottom. He traced back up, then back down, continuing until Sam stirred and opened his eyes.

"Morning Sasquatch." Sam smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss, a good morning I hope you slept well kiss. It was slow and gentle, and when Dean probed his tongue against Sam's lips, he let him in. Dean moved to straddle Sam, never breaking the kiss as he did so. He positioned himself to sit on Sam's stomach, but he could feel his younger brother's morning wood pressing lightly against his rear and as he did so. He purposefully rocked back onto it, earning himself a moan that bespoke just how horny Sam was. They had followed the doctor's instructions of no sexual activity, but it was becoming clearer that neither of them could hold out much longer.

"Dean..." Sam was as taut as a piano wire under him, and Dean wanted to bring him some relief. But not just yet. He wanted to draw out the pleasant torture that was teasing Sam longer, that way he could really get Sam going later that day. He ground against Sam one more time and rolled off of him. "I'm hungry Sammy. Want some breakfast?"

Sam moved fast and pinned Dean down on the bed. "Does Dean Winchester's Sausage count as a hearty meal to start your day?" He started to bite gently along Dean's jaw and neck, a moan escaping from his lips as Sam continued his ministrations. "Not yet Sammy. I want this to last for awhile." Dean pushed him off, no easy task but Sam yielded to him. Dean rose from the bed and adjusted his own erection that was tenting the front of his sweatpants.

Sam licked his lips, staring Dean up and down. "Like what you see Sammy?" Dean made a show of bending over suggestively as he rummaged around in his duffle looking for clothes. He heard Sam rise from the bed and pad over to him. He ran his fingers down Dean's sides, drawing him up to press against his body. "I don't like what I see Dean. I love it." Dean mewled as Sam's tongue teased his ear, worrying the soft parts of it between his teeth and lips. He let his hands roam all over Dean's shirtless body, trailing over the edges of his muscles, leaving little paths over electricity over Dean's skin.

"Fuck Sammy..." He moved away as Sam started to push his hands down the front of his pants. "Not yet Sam. Not yet." Sam whimpered as Dean's warm body pulled away. "But if you're really nice you can come shower with me." He made his way to the bathroom, stepping out of his sweatpants as he did so. Sam noticed that Dean was going commando, and he practically ran to him, shutting the door behind him.

Dean turned on the water, making sure it was at the point of just too hot. He put his hands on the waistband of Sam's sweatpants and pushed them down, taking Sam's boxers with them. Sam pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the body that Dean loved to touch. Dean stepped into the shower, holding out his hand to pull Sam in.

Dean pulled him against the wall, arms circling around him, and kissed him slow and sweet. As he did so, he squirted some body wash into his hands and lathered them up, and began to wash Sam.

He didn't so much wash as worship Sam's body. He made his way all over Sam, slow and sensual, relaxing every muscle in his body. Sam became pliant in his arms, relaxing against his bodies. All of the pain and tension of the last week was rubbed away as Dean washed and took care of Sammy, his Sammy.

Sam returned the favor to Dean, washing him, soaping his body up and appreciating the feel of his older brother in his arms. He put all of his thanks into washing Dean, thanks for being there for him, thanks for loving him, thanks to Heaven for Dean, his Dean.

They ended their shower with a long kiss, Dean's knees bent slightly as Sam leaned him back, just like in old movies when the guy kissed the girl at the end and they lived happily ever after. Not that Sam thought of Dean as anything less than the man he was, he just found it to be romantic.

They dried each other off, rubbing noses against each other as Dean toweled Sam's long hair. The intimacy of the gesture made Sam's heart melt. They emerged from the bathroom finally, feeling much cleaner and warmer.

Dean dutifully kept his hands off Sam as he got dressed, holding to his promise from earlier. Sam was going to need some food in him for what he had in mind.

They drove to a diner that seemed like it would have a good breakfast menu, and they weren't disappointed in the least. Dean drooled at the selections, and even Sam's eyes went wide with the large variety of choices on the menu. Dean finally decided on a mix of sausage and biscuits covered in gravy, and decided to wash it all down with coffee. Sam opted for blueberry pancakes, a side of eggs, and orange juice.

They ate in silence, so ravenous were they. However, it didn't stop Sam from throwing Dean suggestive glances, eyes flashing with lust. Dean had never thought that someone could make eating pancakes sexy, but Sam was doing a damn fine job of it. Dean was horny enough already, but Sam's little noises of pleasure as he ate his breakfast were too much. The waitress came back over one more time, and Sam turned those big pretty eyes on her as she asked if she could get them anything else. Sam gestured for her to lean down so he could whisper in her ear. Dean couldn't hear what he was saying, but the way Sam kept looking at him he knew that whatever it was, he was going to be that much more frustrated. Normally Sam wasn't the one to cock tease. Dean did that to Sam, touching, caressing, nipping at Sam until they both couldn't stand it anymore gave themselves to each other.

It's not that Sam didn't tease Dean – he did it plenty, whether he knew it or not, it was just that he always told Dean he was so good at it that he felt he did a bad job of it. Dean didn't think so – Sam could tease him just as good. Sam was clearly in tune with his inner... demon? Dean pushed that thought from his mind – his brother in the clutches of one of those awful beings was the last thing he wanted. Maybe the bump on his head had awakened Sam's inner nymph or whatever. Maybe it was just Sam trying out something new. Their conversation the night before had made both of them think about their relationship, and clearly both had come out of it with some different ideas.

Dean let all of this run through his mind as he ate the last of his biscuit, sopping up the last few drops of gravy with it. The waitress came back with what Sam had ordered, and Dean flicked his eyes over to where she sat a bowl down in front of Sam. Sam flashed a dazzling smile of thanks at her and then settled his gaze on Dean. Without removing his eyes from his big brother's face, Sam raised a spoonful of cool vanilla yogurt to his lips. Sam's tongue snaked out of his mouth, scooping the cold substance into his mouth. Dean nearly dropped his biscuit as Sam made the exact same face as he did when he swallowed Dean's cock and had warm cum shooting down his throat. Sam did this again and again, watching Dean get more and more uncomfortable. On the last bite of it, his mouth full of yogurt, Sam opened his mouth and forced it out, just enough to spill over his lips then lick his tongue over them.

Dean made a noise that was as close to a whimper as Sam had ever heard him make.

The waitress came back and asked if they were done, and once more Sam turned that radiant smile on her, flirting back with her. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of Dean, a mix of jealousy and lust (okay mostly lust) that hit Sam like a palpable force.

Sam looked back at him, asking innocently "Ready to go Dean?"

Dean spoke, but his voice was choked with arousal. "Not... not yet Sammy." Sam saw him adjust in his seat, trying to hide his erection. Sam allowed himself a small smile as he saw that his little stunt with the yogurt had worked.

Sam decided to carry it one step further and say "Should have let me eat sausage, Dean." Dean was wondering when exactly it wound up being Sam teasing him, and tried to figure out a way to give Sam some payback for his efforts.

Not that he was disappointed. Sam had done a terrific job of playing him without so much as laying a finger on him. And Dean was one who admired creativity.

Finally Dean felt like his erection had shrunk enough to where he could walk without embarrassment. Sam led the way out of the restaurant, holding the door for Dean. Sam positioned himself so that he could subtly let his hand brush against Dean's hip as he moved past him. That briefest of contacts had Dean at full hardness again like clockwork and he walked uncomfortably to the Impala as Sam stuck a few quarters into a newspaper machine, extracting a copy of the local rag. Dean settled himself into the car and heard Sam whistling, nothing in particular, just an "I'm pleased with myself" tune that he had made up off the top of his head.

Sam opened the passenger door and looked at him, a smug smile on his face as he closed the door.

"Sammy what the hell?" Dean was more surprised than angry.

"Um... I like yogurt man. It's good for you." Sam opened the paper as Dean started up the car and left the parking lot

"You know what I meant, bitch."

Sam didn't even offer his trademark retort. "Should have let me blow you Dean. I was ready and willing but you said nope. So consider that payback. Besides..." he leaned over and whispered right into Dean's ear, "You know I'll do it later. Gonna suck you so good that you won't be able to walk straight for a week. And that's a promise." Dean nearly lost control of the car as Sam blew hot air across his ear and then settled back into his side of the seat.

Sam cleared his throat and spoke, his tone completely normal. "In the meantime, how does an unusual murder sound? Got a guy hear who's organs..."

Whatever Sam said next was lost on Dean, because he was far too busy thinking about Sam's gorgeous mouth wrapped around his dick, delivering the promise he had made not two minutes ago.

. . .

In what could only be considered record time, Sam and Dean had tracked down the victim's family, gotten the information they needed, and had then killed their latest monster, a positively brutish werewolf. Sam had killed the thing, really neatly, a perfect shot that not even Dean could have managed. Dean felt like he had just been there for backup, the way Sam moved. Sam positively glowed in the praise that Dean had bestowed upon him for such a good shot. He had turned into an exceptional hunter, and Dean beamed at the fact. He had had a lot to do with that. The best part was when Sam had kissed him right there in the lair that the beast now lay dead in, adrenaline pumping in his veins, drinking in Dean because they were alive and Sam had done such a good job. Happiness was practically rolling off of Sam in that horrid space, and it continued to do so as they made their way back to their hotel room.

Sam collapsed on the bed, sighing with happiness. Sighing with happiness because for once everything had gone smoothly, and no more people were hurt. Sighing with happiness because Dean had practically praised him for his work. He knew that Dean was always proud of him, the way he looked at him, but to actually hear it warmed Sam's heart immeasurably.

Dean stuffed the gun he had been carrying into the bag on the bed next to Sam and then moved over to Sam to straddle him. They were both tired, dirty, and sweaty but Dean could have cared less – Sam was a vision of beauty, his face glowing with pride. Dean looked at him, soaking up the radiance that was Sam Winchester when he was happy. Sam reached up and put his arms on Dean's biceps, rubbing them and holding him steady.

"Sammy I don't know know if I should kiss you or take you out for a beer. That was some damned fine hunting." Sam beamed and said to him "You know, it's perfectly alright to do both Dean. I won't tell anyone that you kissed your little brother just because he's a good shot." Sam pulled him down, and pressed his lips to Dean's, arms circling around his back. One hand moved up to curl into Dean's hair, the other rubbing up and down his spine.

Sam pressed his tongue against Dean's lips, seeking invitation, and Dean let him in, tasting Sam. He inhaled Sam's scent – gunpowder, sweat, and the musk that was just the younger Winchester. It was a heady combination that no man-made product could ever equal. It drove Dean wild, and in spite of hunting all day, he was still very much aroused from earlier, and clearly Sam was too. Gone were their earlier plans to tease at each other, now replaced by a burning need for physical contact.

Dean pulled off of Sam and removed his jacket, tossing it to the floor behind him, along with his shirts. Sam sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head, then immediately resumed kissing Dean, holding him in his lap. Dean wouldn't say it out loud, but this was one of his favorite positions – straddling Sam while he kissed him, his strong arms wrapped around him. It made him feel both safe and loved.

They stayed like that for a long time, just drinking each other in, fingers trailing over muscles, skin lighting up under rough hands, each gesture full of love. Dean craned his head back as Sam's tongue and teeth trailed over the sensitive flesh of his neck and jaw. Each brush of contact sent little jolts of electricity down Dean's spine, right down to the base of his cock. He moaned, low and filthy, as Sam circled his left nipple with his tongue, lapping at it, teasing it to full hardness. Then he bit down on it, finding that perfect balance of pleasure and pain. Dean dug his fingernails into Sam's shoulder, leaving marks that would take time to fade. Sam used his other hand to reach down and rub Dean's achingly hard cock through his jeans. Dean groaned at the contact, and bit down onto Sam's shoulder, drawing blood to the surface. No one but Sam could make his whole body feel like this, every nerve sensitive to touch, every surface an erogenous zone.

Sam was loving having Dean in his lap. So often his big brother held him, carried him, took care of him, but now it was Sam's turn to do that for Dean. Dean, even though he never said it out loud, loved giving himself over to Sam. Dean was putty in his arms to be molded, an instrument to be played. Of course, he and Dean took turns, topping or bottoming as they pleased. Some nights Sam wanted Dean inside him bad and others Dean liked nothing better for Sam to pound him into the mattress. But tonight felt different somehow. It felt a lot more loving, tender.

Sam released Dean's now bright red nipple from his mouth and leaned up to whisper into his ear. "Remember my promise from earlier? How I was going to suck you good and dry?" Dean could only groan in response as Sam continued to palm his cock through the rough fabric of his jeans. "I'm going to lay you on your back..." Sam stood and lifted Dean, then gently set him down on the mattress. "I'm going to kiss all the way down your body." Sam planted his lips, slowly and exquisitely, down a straight line from Dean's mouth all the way down to his waistline, tongue trailing along as he licked up the taste of Dean's skin, hot and tinged with salt. "I'm going to take these pants off of your hot legs." With the utmost of care, Sam unfastened Dean's pants, careful to not touch the straining erection there, and pulled them down, one leg at a time. He came back up and blew warm air across the outline of Dean's cock, still covered by a pair of green boxer-briefs. Sam wasn't even touching him and he felt like he was going to cum.

"You like that big brother? You like your little Sammy teasing you? Like thinking about what he's going to do next?" Sam stuck out his tongue and licked right above the waistline of Dean's underwear, his hands kneading Dean's strong thighs.

"Sammy please..." The torture was exquisite, but Dean was quickly losing control of his thoughts, wanting nothing but Sam to put his wet, deliciously warm mouth on him. "Please suck me. Please let me fuck that hot mouth of yours." Dean moved to grab Sam's hair and force him down, but Sam batted it away, clicking his tongue. "Naughty, naughty boy Dean. You just earned yourself another minute of torture." Sam stood up from where he was kneeling in between Dean's legs, and stripped off his jeans, moving so slowly that it seemed as though time stood still. Sam never broke eye contact with Dean as he did so. "You see all of this Dean?" Sam ran his hands all over his body, occasionally passing into this underwear to palm his cock. "Only you get to see this. Only you get to touch this." Sam peeled off his underwear, that gloriously big cock springing out. He gripped it, stroking it slowly from the base all the way up, moaning loudly as his callused hand pass over the thick head, a big, shining drop of precum welling out and hanging from the end. "No one but you gets to touch this Dean." Sam swiped a finger over the end, taking the precum in his fingers. He moved back over to the bed and looked into Dean's lust blown eyes as he brought two fingers up and put them to Dean's lips. His older brother's tongue snaked out and lapped up the precum was there. "Only you get to taste this Dean." He leaned down and whispered into Dean's ear. "And Dean, if you die before me, and I hope to the highest of heavens that doesn't happen, only you will ever have me. No one else." Dean's heart nearly broke at that statement, and Sam took his face in his hands. "Do you know why Dean? Because I could never, ever love another person as much as I love you."

Dean never cried during sex, unless they were tears of pleasure, which on occasion, Sam very much made him shed. But the naked, honest, love and warmth that Sam was showing him right now was too much. Fat, salty tears rolled down Dean's face as Sam kissed him, kissed him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered.

And to Dean, Sam was all that mattered.

They held each other like that for a long time, naked on the bed, reveling in each other, because it's what they needed, that close contact that only two souls made for each other could manage.

Eventually, Sam backed off of Dean and pushed him to lay back on the bed, and he hovered over Dean's body, looking into his eyes as he moved to pause over Dean's still hard cock. He then canted his head down, his mouth open, and slowly, so wonderfully slowly, took Dean in his mouth.

The gasp that came out of Dean was music to Sam's ears. He had gauged his efforts perfectly, and now Dean was completely open to Sam's efforts. He bobbed his head up and down slowly on Dean's cock, listening to Dean moan and groan and chant his name. "Sam...Sam...Sam" like a mantra, afraid to stop lest Sam should disappear. Sam sped up, his tongue catching every little sweet spot on Dean's cock, Sam's hands rubbing his thighs, coaxing more and more sensation out of him. Sam any other day was a first-class cocksucker, but it seemed as thought today it was ten times better. Dean's back arched as Sam's tongue plunged into his slit, seeking out more taste, more of what Dean had to give. His whole body was taut but relaxed, hot but cold as he responded to Sam's stimulations.

The fire of orgasm began to stir in Dean's lower body, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Sam must have felt the muscles he was currently touching tense, and he sped up, jacking Dean's cock as his mouth bobbed over the head, tongue swirling over it.

"Sammy I'm gonna cum." Dean's voice was a broken whisper, so completely filled with pleasure was he. Sam said around Dean's cock "Cum for me Dean."

And he did.

Dean felt like he had never cum more in his life, feeling like his very essence was traveling out out of him and into Sam's waiting mouth. Sam positioned himself so that it splattered on his face, his hair, and his tongue He wanted Dean to see just how much there was, and it turned Sam on immensely to have Dean's seed all over his face. Dean finally collapsed backwards, gasping for air. Sam moved up next to him, telling him to open his eyes.

Sam looked down at him and said "Dean that was beautiful. You came so pretty for me, just for me." Dean opened his eyes and almost inaudibly uttered "Holy shit" at all of the cum on Sam's face. "Sammy I..."

"Shhhhh." He licked the cum from around his lips and made an incredibly sexual moan as he swallowed it. "Tastes so good Dean – like heaven." He scooped some of it up with his fingers, passing it back and forth between Dean and himself. Soon they were sharing it mouth to mouth, letting the taste wash over both of them. Dean could feel himself getting hard again.

With one last gentle bite on Dean's lips, Sam backed off of him. "Your turn babe – whatever you want to do." Sam laid his head on Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and said to him "I want you inside me Sammy. I want you to make love to me." Sam responded by kissing Dean on the lips, and then moving down between Dean's legs.

Dean's eyes went wide. He thought Sam was going to go in dry. "Sammy please don't..."

Sam looked at him, a smile on his face. "Easy there Dean. Just going to get you nice and ready."

Dean found his hips suspended in the air, his legs thrown Sam's shoulders, and Sam's tongue plunging into the space between his buttocks. His cock grew hard again, responding to the wonderful sensation of having Sam's tongue in his ass. Sam was very, very good at eating Dean out as well. If Dean could squirm beneath him, he would have but his being held aloft made that difficult. He couldn't make any sound aside from loud, low moans as Sam teased him open, strong thumbs holding his cheeks just far enough apart to get to the sensitive spots in around the tight ring of muscle. It was getting to be too much to bear. He needed Sam inside him, and soon.

It was almost like Sam was reading his mind. He set Dean back down and grabbed the lube that he had set on the bedside table. He coated himself and Dean generously, watching Dean's face the whole time. A mix of pleasure and anticipation passed over him, knowing what was coming next.

As Sam applied the lube, he looked at Dean and asked as sweetly as he could "Do you want me to use a condom? If you do, I can. No problem at all."

Dean pondered this for a moment, looking at Sam as he did so. "I trust you Sammy. Besides – I've been wanting to ride you bareback for awhile now." Sam smiled at him, nodding his head. "Anything for you big brother."

Sam lined himself up with Dean's wet, tight entrance. He bent down, locking his lips with Dean's. The moment his tongue plunged into his mouth, his cock slid into Dean, earning himself a loud growl of pain and pleasure as Sam went in, inch by glorious inch. Sam went slow, really slow, giving as much time as possible for Dean to adjust.

Dean let out his breath, relaxing as much as he could. As many times as Sam had topped him, it still never got any easier. Of course, Dean wouldn't have it any other way. His lips still pressed to Sam's, he ground his hips down, indicating that he was ready.

And Sam, his sweet, wonderful, careful Sam, slowly began to move. As he started his wonderfully slow thrusts, he whispered into Dean's ear how much he loved him, how wonderful he was, just praising Dean, reassuring him that he wanted nothing more than what he had now in this moment. Normally Dean was all dirty talk when he topped Sam, but Sam was all... Sam. Sam tried, really tried to be nasty, but he just didn't have it in him. Sam always put Dean's pleasure first, and that in itself was enough to make Dean's heart swell.

Sam began to move a little faster, sitting upright to jack Dean's cock with one hand, the other stroking his torso, just feeling Dean under his fingers. Dean closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling that was Sam inside him. He felt delightfully full: nothing else compared to having Sam inside him. It was as close as they ever got to being joined together completely. He could feel Sam's cock brushing against his prostate, making it more and more sensitive, another orgasm looming.

Sam sped up just a little bit more, rolling his hips slightly as he continued to thrust. Dean's moans increased in volume that much more, urging Sam on. Dean insisted that it didn't hurt, but Sam knew better. Still, he obliged Dean by speeding up, falling into a steady rhythm as he continued to stimulate Dean's now weeping cock.

Every time it seemed a coherent thought formed in Dean's brain, it was interrupted by Sam's massive dick. Dean was a total whore for Sam topping him, and eventually he was just going to tell him that. Sam knew every spot that could make Dean cum, and right now he was doing a very good job of hitting the one that he loved the most. He let his eyes roll back into his head, the muscles in his lower body tightening as his orgasm drew ever closer, brief teases of it tickling at his nerves.

"Sammy... soon... gonna..." Sam sped up, reading Dean's words like a book. The tightness of Dean's ass, that wonderfully perfect ass, was pushing him ever closer to the edge as well. Dean was falling apart under him, completely given over to his pleasure. Sam fed off of it, thrusting faster and faster.

Dean let himself go completely, and before his brain registered what was happening, he came, yelling Sam's name. His cum spattered across his body, hitting his face, chest, stomach-everywhere. Watching Dean's cum fly was enough for Sam to tip into the beautiful chasm of climax, and he released deep inside Dean's body, going cross eyed as he let out a moan that started as Dean's name but ended up being a wordless noise of pleasure, a sound ripped from his body.

It took both of them a few minutes to begin thinking straight again, but when Sam opened his eyes again, Dean was lying beneath him wearing the biggest, stupidest, I just got my brains fucked out smile that Sam had ever seen. Sam's own face crinkled into a grin, and they laughed, because truly, they had no other reaction to what had just passed between them.

Sam slowly extracted his softening cock from Dean's ass, and laid down next to his older brother, perfectly aware of the fact that he was lying in Dean's cum but not caring in the least.

"Dean what... how did you cum that much?" Sam was beyond surprised.

"Sammy I..." his body shook with laughter "I don't know. Heaven I suppose. Cas, you watching this? You see how much Sam made me cum? That's gotta be like... a record." He continued laughing, rolling to smush his face against Sam's shoulder, tears of mirth streaming from his eyes. Sam laughed too, laughed because it felt so damn good.

Eventually, their moment of giddiness passed, and Dean was smiling as he gave Sam a long, tender post-coital kiss, the kind that warms the blood just right. Sam drank that kiss in like water, like Dean was the balm for all of his ills.

Which Dean was, most of the time.

Dean backed off of him, only because it was getting hard to breathe, and looked at Sam his eyes full of love.

"You know Sammy, it's times like this that makes me wish that we could just stop, have that apple pie life I'm always giving you such a rough time about."

Sam nuzzled against Dean's neck, saying "Dean I know that sex makes you loopy, but I don't think you could handle the apple pie life. Besides..." Sam moved to lay on his side and look down at Dean. "I like to watch that hot little ass of yours chase evil shit. Makes me feel all funny inside."

Dean sat up, imitating Sam, running his fingers through his hair. "And I don't think I'll ever get over you throwing a knife. I ever tell you that watching those big muscly arms of yours gets me going?"

Sam kissed him again, smiling. "You've mentioned it once or twice, I believe. Maybe I'll make a tape of me doing bicep curls for a Christmas present."

"Don't get me excited Sammy, seriously." Dean let that thought run wild for a moment.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Sam pinched Dean's cheek and rose from the bed, stretching to his full height, arms extending over his head.

"You know Sammy I was going to say something about me being badass but watching you stretch kinda made me forget my words there for a second." Dean stood as well, pressing his cum-covered body to Sam and looking up into his eyes.

"Sammy I love you."

"I love you too Dean." They kissed, gently, lingering on each other for a moment.

Dean drew in a breath and spoke. "I don't know about you Sam, but hunting werewolves and sex makes me kind of hungry. You in?"

Sam's stomach rumbled, causing Dean to chuckle loudly. "I think that's the answer you're looking for. And for once Dean, I really want a burger. The biggest, juiciest hamburger in Atlanta."

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and started to walk towards the bathroom. "Now that Sammy boy, that is music to my ears."

Sam shook his head and followed Dean, saying "Speak for yourself – you sing real pretty with my dick up your ass."

"Hey, I like it Sammy. What do you want me to do, scrunch my face up and say get it out?"

"Nope. I want you to turn on that shower so we can go eat."

It was awhile before they got around to doing that.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sam awoke to the sound of his phone ringing.

There weren't many people who even knew his phone number, so he opened it, expecting the worst.

Sleepily, Sam said "Hello?"

"Sam it's good to hear your voice boy – how's your head feelin'?" It was Bobby.

Sam sat up more, trying his best to not disturb Dean, who had his head laid on Sam's chest and was using him as a pillow. "I'm feeling a lot better Bobby, thanks for asking. What's up?"

"Where are you boys currently anyway? Last time I talked to Dean it was Atlanta." Dean made a sleepy sound and tried to hug closer to Sam.

Sam looked down and smiled at him. "Still Atlanta Bobby. Got something for us before we blow town?"

"Naw, nothing like that. Actually don't have anything on the radar right now. But I would like to see you boys for a few days. Think you could talk Dean into coming up?" Dean shifted and opened his eyes. Sam put his arm around him and kissed him on the top of the head.

"Sure thing Bobby. We'll let you know when we're getting close."

"Alright Sam. You boys take care and I'll see you soon, alright?"

"You got it Bobby – see you soon." Sam hung up and set his phone aside.

Dean snuggled up next to Sam and asked "Who was that?"

"It was Bobby. Wants us to come for a visit, if you can believe it."

Dean picked his head up and made a face as close to surprise as he could manage. "A visit? Oh no, we don't just 'visit' Bobby. Sam I think something's up." Dean's eyes were a bit clearer now.

Sam chewed over what he said for a moment. "You've got a point Dean. We better get going."

Dean kicked off the covers and rose from the bed. "I'll start packing."

. . .

Three days later, the Impala rolled into the entrance to Bobby's scrapyard. Sam had both a gun and knife at the ready. Nothing seemed out of place, but that didn't mean anything. If something had happened to Bobby, then whatever had gotten into the place would have had to put up a hell of a fight. Bobby knew how to protect the place.

They parked the Impala around back, and they climbed out as quietly as possible. Sam fanned out to the right while Dean covered the middle and left.

"What in the hell are you boys doin'? This ain't a warzone, ya know." Both Sam and Dean jumped as Bobby emerged from behind an old Ford he was working on, wiping his hands on an oil-stained cloth.

Dean held a gun steady at Bobby's chest. "You sure you're Bobby Singer?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and said "Yes, you idjit! Want to me to pour holy water on myself and take a bath in silver?"

Sam moved around back of him and tossed the contents of the holy water flask he carried on Bobby's back as Dean moved and sliced across his hand with a silver blade.

The only reaction they got was one angry junk man.

"Idjits! I told you it was me." Bobby removed his hat and waved it, trying to remove some of the excess water.

Both Sam and Dean visibly relaxed as Bobby fixed both of them with an angry look. "Sorry Bobby – we just got suspicious because normally we don't come to just 'visit.'" Dean gave his best I'm cute and can get out of trouble smile. Sam couldn't help but chuckle, because that smile was the one that Dean had given him a day earlier after feeling him up at a truck stop just to watch him struggle with an erection.

"Can't an old man just have some visitors what ain't the sheriff? It's been awhile since I've seen you boys. Come on – I'll fix us up some dinner and you can tell me all about this demon you were chasing." Bobby turned and started towards the house.

Sam turned to Dean and gave him a searching look. Dean shrugged his shoulders and gestured towards the car. As soon as Bobby was out of earshot, Sam spoke. "I don't know man – he sure looks and sound like Bobby. Doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful though."

Dean nodded, gathering up a couple guns and stuffing them in his bag. "I'm with you on that one Sammy. In the mean time..." He poked his head around the back of the car to make sure Bobby wasn't in sight. "I've got a little something for you." Dean took Sam's hand and pressed it to the front of his jeans.

"That doesn't feel like a little anything. Dean are you hard?" Sam's eyes slanted with curiosity.

"You bet Sammy. I don't know, watching you wave that gun around – damn."

Sam laughed. "Dean you know that I have to wave a gun around while we're hunting."

"Yeah, I do. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy watching you be all... scary." Dean put his arms around Sam's waist, pressing their crotches together. Sam was getting hard too.

"Dean do you.. do you have a gun kink?"

"Only one for the weapon between your legs."

Sam pushed him off. "Easy there big boy. Do you want Bobby to see?"

Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Don't care if God Himself sees. I want you Sam, and bad. Been three days and it feels like a lifetime." The look in Dean's eyes made Sam go weak in the knees. Sam swore that Dean could make him cum just by looking at him, and on occasion when Sam was by himself, Dean's eyes were what he thought about.

"You know, you're awfully hard to say no to, you know that?" Sam leaned down and kissed Dean, secretly thrilling in the fact that they could be caught. Dean opened his mouth and let Sam's tongue in, sucking on it like it he was drowning and seeking air. The back end of the Impala sank lightly as Dean leaned against the lip of the open trunk, letting himself mold to Sam's body.

"Boys! You coming in or not?" Bobby shouted from the back porch.

Sam broke off the kiss, but didn't take his hands from around Dean's waist. "Want me to come and visit in the middle of the night?"

Dean uttered a lusty growl and bit at Sam's bottom lip. "Fuck yeah Sammy."

Sam kissed him hard and brief one more time. "Come on – let's get inside before he gets suspicious."

Dean put on an exaggerated frown. "Just thirty more seconds?"

Sam looked at him for a moment, contemplating. "Fuck it."

Thirty second turned into two minutes, the two of them only breaking apart guiltily when they heard footsteps approaching them.

. . .

After dinner, Bobby cracked open a bottle of his best bourbon. They were gathered around the kitchen table, full of Bobby's fried chicken and biscuits. Sam and Bobby sat down while Dean leaned against the counter. A home cooked meal had done both of them wonders, and Sam was feeling better than before he had bumped his head.

"So – how'd you two get the drop on this son of a bitch?" Bobby said as he poured three glasses of the liquid.

Dean picked his up and took a sip, savoring the fire that it left in his throat. "Well Cas told us about him – said that he needed our help in taking him down. Now if the God Squad can't take down one of those black eyed shits, then you know it's trouble. So, we tracked him to Atlanta, where he locked us in a church." Dean took another swig and gestured for Sam to continue.

Sam cleared his throat before talking. "He had every door in the place shut, locked by mojo. Cas was helping, but he got called back to heaven, leaving Dean and I to figure it out. Spent close to three hours trying to open doors and listening to that thing cackle. Finally, he must have gotten tired of toying with us and he just appeared. Remember that move Dean and I have been trying to perfect? Well it worked." Sam got up and moved behind Dean to demonstrate the move he put on him. "I had him like this while Dean stabbed." Sam stood close enough to where Dean could definitely feel Sam's dick brush against his buttocks. Dean did his best to not allow his face betray what he felt.

"You got that close to a demon? Holy hell Sam that's dangerous." Bobby looked impressed.

Sam tightened his grip on Dean slightly. "The key was holding him tight enough. That and we've started wearing devil's traps on our wrists." Sam grabbed a hold of Dean's left arm and held it aloft. Engraved along a band were the aforementioned symbols. Sam wore an identical one. "It doesn't stop them, but they sure as hell can't move as much when that's so close to them." Sam disguised grinding his hips against Dean's rear as moving from behind him.

Bobby took another sip of bourbon and said "Never actually thought of that one. How'd you chuckleheads figure it out?"

Dean, deciding that now was a good time to speak rather than focus on the fire spreading in his groin, said "Dad's journal. We were cleaning out the trunk of the Impala one day and found it stuffed in between compartments. We found the right material and made them ourselves." Dean took another sip of bourbon and crossed his legs, briefly fixing Sam with a look that said "your ass is mine."

"The challenge was getting a hold of Cas to bless them so that they would work. That angel's damned shifty these days."

"Damned impressive stuff you two. If anything, John Winchester knew his demons." All three of them looked pensive at that statement.

Dean was the one to break the silence. "I think I'm gonna go turn in. Thanks for dinner Bobby." Dean sat down his empty glass and started for the stairs.

Bobby called after him. "I forgot to mention it earlier, but Dean the room you normally sleep in is full of books and relics. Hit a gold mine when a friend of mine decided he was too old for the business and gave it all away. You don't mind sharing with Sam, do you? Bed's bigger anyway."

Dean was the only one who noticed the look of glee on his younger brother's face.

. . .

Awhile later, Sam finished brushing his teeth and checked to make sure the towel around his waist was secure before he stepped out of the bathroom. The light was off in the hallway, so he moved largely by feel to the room he and Dean were sharing. He opened the door, spying Dean sitting up in bed, the covers drawn up to his waist. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his skin shone gold in the lamplight.

Sam tossed aside his dirty clothes and made his way to the bed, crawling over the end and settling himself in Dean's lap.

Dean put his arms around Sam's back. "You know that scene in Dr. No where Ursula Andress comes up from the ocean, looking all drippy and hot?"

Sam gave Dean a confused look. "Yeah, why?"

"You looked way sexier coming through that door."

Dean put a hand on the back of Sam's head and drew him in. Sam immediately opened his mouth and Dean's tongue entered, mapping as much of Sam's mouth as he could. His younger brother's skin was still warm and damp from the shower, and Dean ran his hands all over his back. Sam's back was one of Dean's favorite things in the world to touch, and made a point to do so often..

Sam broke the kiss momentarily to ask "May I come under the blankets with you?"

"Only if that towel goes."

Sam was very quick to oblige, and he dropped the towel to the floor, and he slid under the covers. Dean was already naked, and Sam thought that was incredibly erotic. He rolled Dean so that his older brother was on top. They lay there for a long time, just making out and enjoying the fact that they had a nice big bed to roll around in. Dean was loving every second of having Sam like this; he didn't make it public knowledge, but this was his favorite kind of lovemaking – slow, sweet, and tender. In a life of taking things fast, running, and not having the amount of permanence that they both would have liked, the one, beautiful thing that he could count on was Sam, and all of the benefits that came with Sam, including his immensely satisfying way with sex. Even if it was quick and dirty sometimes, Sam never left Dean hanging, never made him feel unwanted. Dean did his best to return that sort of consideration, and make him feel just as loved as he did

Dean, breaking the kiss only to breathe, stroked Sam's hair and looked down at him. "Sammy..."

"What is it Dean?" Sam said, concern shading his voice.

Dean's voice was barely above a whisper. "Thank you."

"For what Dean?" Sam brushed a thumb over Dean's cheek.

"I'll tell you later, promise." Sam wrapped his legs, those long, terrific legs, around Dean's waist, urging him forward. Dean got the message, and rutted against Sam's thigh. Clearly Sam was more on the need side of sex verses the foreplay part.

Dean kept kissing him as he reached for the lube on the table. As he reached down to apply it, Sam pulled off of him and whispered into his ear "I have a surprise for you. Feel between my legs." Dean's hand disappeared between them, Sam opening up his legs more to give Dean access.

Dean's arousal soared even more as he realized that Sam had shaved himself – all of him. The hair that normally grew in his nether regions was gone. Sam had shaved his cock, balls, ass, and the space between his cheeks.

"Sammy how... when did you do this?"

Sam chuckled and kissed Dean's bewildered face. "Not when, how. Little present from Castiel. Not really sure what it is, but he promised it would make me, in his words, 'As smooth as Christ was at His birth.' Don't worry, it'll all grow back. It only lasts for a few hours."

Dean looked slightly more satisfied. "How'd you talk Cas into getting that?"

Sam briefly flicked his eyes heavenward. "He does everything to help that he can Dean. And I mean everything. He knows how much you mean to me, and I had told him about wanting to do this for you. So next time you see him ... don't be so harsh, alright?" Sam's overwhelming concern made Dean's heart melt.

"Alright Sammy." Sam gave him a gentle kiss, tongue molding against Dean's, fitting just right. "Man you really need to work on your interrogation techniques. I don't think most things will talk with you naked under them."

"Oh, don't like the thought of me pumping a vamp for information?" On the word pump, Sam thrust his hips upward.

"Trying to make me jealous Sammy?" A growl had crept into Dean's voice.

"Maybe. I was originally wanting slow and sweet tonight but... I changed my mind." Sam's grin was demonic. "Three days is too long to wait for a Dean Winchester style fucking."

The next kiss was needy and wet. It felt like Sam was trying to eat Dean's face, what with the amount of teeth in the kiss. Sam was nothing right now but six feet and four inches of arousal and desire, and he was doing his best to convey that. Dean knew that there was only one thing that would satisfy him, and he was more than willing to give that to him.

He started to move down Sam's body, but a strong hand staid him. "Dean I need you inside me NOW. Please." Sam's expression was half pleading, half burning want.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam, reassuring him. "You said I was hard to say no to earlier – speak for yourself Sammy." Dean looked down Sam's body, trying to take in as much of it as he could with his eyes. Sam seemed like he went on for miles, all long planes and beautiful muscle.

"Dean I'm not going to disappear." Sam tilted Dean's head up and looked at him, smiling gently.

"I know you won't Sammy. I just... sometimes it still doesn't feel real. Like I'm suddenly gonna wake up from a dream, a long, wonderful dream."

"Well maybe I can help make it feel more... tangible." Sam rose up so that Dean was more or less sitting in his lap, making a point to brush his cock against Dean's. Dean moaned as Sam put his arms around him. "You get a lot of crap for being a hardass but Dean, I see right through that. You're a big old teddy bear. Granted, one that can shoot down a wendigo from thirty paces, but a teddy bear nonetheless."

"I am not!" Dean pushed Sam down on the bed, wrestling him, Sam laughing the whole time. Once Dean had Sam's arms pinned above his head he said, softly "Alright maybe a little. And just for you. No one else."

Sam kissed him on the nose. "However you want to justify it Dean. But I think you're wonderful all the same." Sam's combination of bedroom and puppy dog eyes was disarming.

Dean's stomach did a back flip at the unabashed tenderness of Sam's tone. "Don't go all chick flick on me Sammy."

"Then please, for the love of all that exists Dean, will you please fuck me now? I keep trying to get you-" Sam's words were cut off as Dean kissed him, hard. Hard enough so that their teeth clacked together and he bit Sam's lower lip, drawing a drop of blood. About damn time, Sam thought to himself.

Dean, still lubed up from earlier, moved by feel to rest his cock against Sam's entrance. Sam put a hand against his chest and reached down to slick himself up, having forgotten to do so when Dean did. Sam looked into Dean's eyes as he spread his legs open, making himself ready for Dean. He grasped Dean's length and guided him in, slowly letting out his breath as Dean's thick cock pressed into him.

"Sammy..." Dean's eyes were now blown wide with desire.

"Like I said Dean – I want you." Sam placed his hands on Dean's hips, pulling him in as deep as he could go. Sam's body shook as he felt Dean slowly pass over his prostate, his breath starting to quicken and his mouth go dry. His eyes closed halfway and he dipped his head against his chest, his muscles getting used to the feel of Dean inside him. Dean was big, not quite as big as Sam, but more than enough to leave Sam walking crooked for a couple of days afterward. Sam wouldn't have it any other way, of course. Not only because Dean felt so fucking good inside him, but because he loved being this close to him.

Dean's hips slowly began to pump, his cock drawing almost all the way out and then back in. Dean put a hand behind Sam's head, drawing him up to claim his mouth with his. Sam shuddered every time Dean's cock moved, and he moaned low in his throat as his body opened up to Dean completely.

Sam broke the kiss and whispered, voice full of lust "Harder."

Dean nodded and moved up so that his torso was upright. Sam threw up his legs and let them rest on Dean's shoulders, but held them as close together as he could, making himself tighter for Dean.

Dean felt immediately what Sam was doing, and began to fuck him in earnest. Dean's mouth hung open, lips red from kissing Sam, his face flushed with arousal. Sam thought it was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen, the way Dean looked right now. Dean was hot all the time, but right now it was almost too much.

"So good Sammy... so damn good." He held onto Sam's legs, bracing himself as he fucked, no, made love to him. Sam had his hands on Dean's hips, not wanting to break contact, wanting to touch and feel him as much as possible. He needed Dean like he needed air to breathe, like a man dying of thirst needed to water.

Dean kept up that rhythm, that rising and falling and increasing of arousal for what seemed like hours, trying to not make too loud of a sound lest they should wake Bobby. Sam was chewing his lip nearly raw from trying to contain himself, but a not so soft sound passed over his lips every now and then. Dean was fucking him really good, hard and deep without actually going that fast.

Dean kissed down Sam's calf as he felt his orgasm getting closer. Sam's stomach muscles flex as he felt his own climax start to pool in his lower body. His breath came in short, sharp pants and his back arched every time Dean's cock hit his swollen prostate. He reached down and jacked himself, precum slicking his hand as Dean basically forced it out of him.

Dean saw what Sam was doing, and with a hoarse "Fuck" his orgasm overwhelmed him, making his whole body shake like he was being battered by a hurricane. He bit down on the fleshy part of Sam's calf, needing something to stifle the loud moan that threatened to escape his body. Not half a heartbeat later, Sam came too, thick ropes of cum shooting out of him and landing on his face and torso. His mouth was clamped shut, but Dean could see he was gritting his teeth, trying to hold in the sounds of pleasure that he knew Sam would be making in any other case.

Dean's body finally went slack, holding on to Sam's legs for support. Sam was just lying there beneath him, chest rising and falling as he drew in deep breaths, his body coated with sweat and semen. He finally opened his eyes and looked at Dean, smiling around his attempts to take in more oxygen.

Dean drew out of him, and leaned down for an open-mouthed kiss, which Sam gave him. He put his arms around Dean, pressing his body against him.

Sam moved and whispered in Dean's ear "You can get off of me now if you want." Dean rolled over, his torso sticky with Sam's climax. Sam rose from the bed, seeking the towel that he had around his waist earlier. He gave a start as he felt Dean's cum trickle out of him and down the back of his leg. Dean couldn't help but laugh as he watched Sam try to contain it by pressing a hand to his ass.

"It's not funny Dean. It tickles." Sam found the towel and wiped himself down, then tossed it to Dean.

Dean contained his laughter enough to say "Sorry Sammy, but that was a cute little dance you just did there." Sam did his best to throw him a bitch face, but there was no sincerity behind it so he just wound up laughing instead. Dean stood up and made his way over to Sam to hug him, resting his head against Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy I know I don't say it often but I like the fact that you're a Sasquatch."

"Why's that Dean?" Sam kissed the top of Dean's head.

"Cause I like it when you hug me. Makes me feel safe and warm. Might start using you as a shield when we go hunting. A big, sexy shield." He tilted his face up and looked up into Sam's eyes.

"You know, I'd probably do it anyway if it meant you wouldn't get hurt." Sam's voice was full of serious intent.

"Fuck Sammy I was just joking."

"I wasn't Dean, really. I'd take a bullet for you man." He walked Dean backwards towards and pulled them both down onto it. Dean moved so that he was resting against Sam's side, his head on his shoulder again.

"Dean what you said earlier – what did that mean. When you said thank you."

Dean moved up so that he could put his lips right next to Sam's ear. "I was thanking heaven, Sam. Was thanking it for you."

Sam's breath hitched. "Dean-"

"Just let me talk Sammy. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't say that. Even if I'm pissed at you, I still do it. Because it means that you're here for me to be pissed at. And I was thanking you. Because Sam, you say that you're the lucky one, but you make me feel like the most goddamned blessed person on this earth. Because I have you." Dean finished his words by kissing Sam on the cheek and settling back down onto Sam's body.

Sam wasn't entirely sure what to say next. He turned his head to look at Dean. He reached up and put a hand to the side of Dean's face, and Dean raised a hand and held Sam there, loving the feel of Sam's skin against his.

"Sammy I know that that big old brain of yours is trying to find something to say, but I'm going to say it for you. Sam, we're soulmates. Call it bullshit if you want to, but I've spent a lot of time thinking about this. We're in it for life Sam, you and me. And I never want it to be anyone else. The other day, back in Atlanta, what you said... hearing that made me the happiest guy like you wouldn't believe. And Sam... one day... I want to make it permanent. Like... you know..."

"Dean are you..." Sam swallowed, his mouth having gone dry again. "Are you proposing to me?"

Dean shut his eyes and held Sam close. In a barely audible voice, he said "Yes."

Sam rolled back his bottom lip, biting it, his brain scrambling to process what Dean was saying to him right now. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever even thought of this happening. Never had he dared let himself even think about that concept, being married to Dean. He had always thought that the bond that they already shared was more than enough. But marriage? Not even Sam could wrap his brain around that one.

"Dean... can we please talk about this more?" Dean's face started to twist into an expression of hurt but Sam immediately pressed his lips to his, reassuring him that talking later was not a bad thing. "Just give me some time Dean, please. I'm not going to run away, alright?"

Feeling a little better, Dean nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, not really being aware of when he had teared up. "Sammy... can... can I sleep in your arms?"

"Yes."

Dean turned on his side and pressed himself close. "Good night Sammy."

"Good night Dean."

As he slept, Sam dreamed of walking down the aisle, Dean beaming at him as he approached the altar.


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds that woke Dean the next morning was knuckles rapping against wood.

"Rise and shine princesses – breakfast is on the table and we got work to do today." Bobby's voice penetrated right through the haze of sleep that had been occupying Dean not a moment before.

He heard footsteps move away from the door and down the stairs. Dean tried to sit up, but he was held down. He tilted his head forward to see what was keeping him from moving. It was Sam, who had his head laying on Dean's chest and his torso laying across him like some sort of giant lapdog. His hair was fanned out all over the place, and Dean couldn't resist running his fingers through it. Sam murmured in his sleep at the contact and hugged Dean tighter.

"Sammy... Sammy..." Dean said in a sing-song voice. Sam made a small grunt and continued to lay there.

"Sammy, it's time to get up." He looked over to the bedside clock – it was just past eight. He managed to get an arm out from Sam's vise grip and shake Sam. Sam responded by rolling off of Dean and burying his head under the covers.

Dean turned on his side and brushed Sam's hair back, exposing his ear. He leaned down and stuck his tongue in Sam's ear.

That got his attention.

Sam sat up with a start, nearly knocking Dean with his head. "Christ Dean, that's evil." Dean fell back on the bed laughing. Sam took his pillow and hit him with it, causing Dean to laugh even louder. Sam's face was priceless – if the younger Winchester had ever pulled a better bitch face, Dean hadn't seen it.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want." Sam rose from the bed, but nearly tripped as one of his legs got caught in the blankets. Sam made the best of fuck I'm going to die face that Dean had ever seen, and he laughed even harder. Sam stood at the edge of the bed, glaring at Dean. He picked up a pair of boxers from his bag and put them on, heading towards the bathroom.

By the time he got back, Dean had calmed down considerably, but he was still chuckling. Sam crawled up the bed to sit on Dean's chest and pin his arms down, while Dean tried to ineffectually slap Sam's hands away. "Sam get... get off me." He was trying not to laugh.

"Still funny?"

"Sammy any other time you'd be on top of me in a different way."

"Dude, sticking your tongue in my ear... don't. "

Dean looked at him with slight incredulity. "Seriously Sammy you got a problem with it."

Sam let Dean's arms go and he moved off of him. "Yeah." Sam really did look serious.

"Alright, why?"

Sam looked at him and sighed. "Nightmare I used to have as a kid. The devil would whisper in my ear and stick his tongue in, like he was trying to get inside me. Remember the times I would wake up all cold and clammy, like chilled to the bone?"

Dean reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I do Sam."

"That's how the dream ended. So when you did that – I thought it was real."

"Shit Sammy I'm sorry, really." Dean moved his hand up to rub the back of Sam's head.

"It's okay Dean. Just the next time you do something like that to wake me up... put your tongue somewhere else, alright?"

Dean's eyes moved down Sam's body to his crotch, and his other hand moved up Sam's thigh. "Like here?"

The look of slight sadness that was on Sam's face a few moments before was gone, and now a smile was parting his lips. "Like there." Sam leaned into Dean, and their lips met, parting as Dean's tongue slid into Sam's mouth. Dean's hand rubbed Sam's hardening cock through his underwear, making Sam moan, a sound that Dean never tired of hearing.

Dean laid Sam back on the bed, his other hand running through Sam's hair. Sam picked his lower half up and pushed his boxers off, freeing himself. Dean immediately put his hand around the base of Sam's cock, and stroked upward, a drop of precum collecting at the end of it. He took it and rubbed it all over the head, making Sam break the kiss and arch his head back.

"You like that Sammy?"

Sam, his eyes closed, smiled and said "Fuck yeah I do Dean."

"Well you're gonna like this better." Dean moved down and hovered over Sam's cock, licking his lips. "You said to use my tongue differently, so I'm going to do just that."

Dean was about to sink his mouth down on Sam's cock when the knocking returned. "Boys! Git your asses up! We got stuff to do today!"

Sam looked down at Dean, sighing.

"Raincheck?" Sam looked disappointed.

"Afraid so Sammy."

It didn't stop them from kissing each other quite a bit as they got dressed.

. . .

Later that afternoon, Sam and Dean were helping Bobby with business. Not supernatural business, but with what Bobby actually made his living by – towing and auto salvage. About ten miles outside of town, a van had broken down and Sam and Dean joined Bobby in his tow truck to go get it. Dean thought Sam looked incredibly hot getting down on his knees to make sure everything was secure, checking the chains one last time to make sure that they were in place. Sam threw himself into helping Bobby just like he did when he was researching, absorbing everything Bobby said, nodding his head in understanding. Dean had helped too, by manipulating the levers that raised the van upwards. He had figured that letting Sam actually go through the physical process of hooking the van up would do him good, letting him get his hands dirty.

Sam raised his arm to wipe his brow on the back of his sleeve, and Dean saw that the area underneath around Sam's armpit was stained with sweat, and he suddenly had an enormous urge to lick it.

He stood there and thought what that would be like, chewing his bottom lip. Where the hell had that come from? He was interrupted by Bobby asking him "Ready boy?"

Dean snapped out of his thoughts, suddenly conscious that he had an erection. Sam fixed him with a knowing look, and his lips curled upward ever so slightly. "Come on Dean – let's go." Sam walked by him and subtly brushed a hand across his ass, Dean having to stifle a groan as he did so. Was it really that easy for Sam to tell if he was turned on?

Dean thought about Sam and his sweaty armpits all the way back to Bobby's.

. . .

Not long before sundown, Bobby up in the bedroom sorting through the books and other items that he had recently come by, Sam and Dean had been charged with getting dinner. They piled into the Impala, and headed into town, passing by people on their way home from work, restaurants gearing up for the dinner hour.

They eventually decided on pizza, and arms full of it and other assorted sides such as breadsticks, they made their way back to Bobby's. Dean hadn't said much since the afternoon, and Sam's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"So Dean... when we were hooking up the van..." Sam looked over at Dean, who was doing his best to look like he was concentrating on the road.

"It can wait Sammy. Just... let me drive, alright?" Dean's head was a maelstrom of thoughts, most of them still centered around Sam and his body.

Sam knew better than to try and press Dean into talking when he was like this, so he respected Dean's wishes. Bobby's house came into sight, the only light on being the one upstairs where Bobby was still hard at work. They entered the house, arms full of food. Sam called up to the older hunter and let him know that dinner was on the table. A distant "mmm-hmmm" was his reply. Bobby must have been wrapped up in some old volume, the way his voice sounded. Part of Sam was curious to go see what had Bobby so engrossed, but he was more interested in what Dean was thinking.

"Sammy, why don't we go eat out back, alright? Guns need cleaning anyway." This was true. They had test fired all of their guns earlier that day, practicing target shooting. They were all still lying on a table under one of the sheds, save for the pistol Dean had tucked in his belt. Dean popped open a couple of beers, passing one to Sam. They ate in silence for a bit, the only sounds being chewing and the sound of metal being cleaned and polished. Dean's brow was furrowed in concentration, but every now and then his eyes would drift across the table to Sam, who was working meticulously at making sure the shotguns were in good order. Sam's head was pointed downwards, his long hair falling across his face, shaking as he scrubbed out the barrel of the sawed-off that he had fashioned for himself not so long ago.

Dean put down the pistol he was working on and said "Alright."

Without looking up, Sam said "Yeah Dean?"

"Sam can you look at me, please?" The younger Winchester tilted his face up and looked at Dean. Dean's eyes were full of serious intent, and his jaw was set.

"Sammy we need to talk. More specifically about us." Sam shifted slightly in his seat, not entirely sure of where this conversation was going.

"Have the last few days felt different to you at all Sam?"

Sam canted his head to one side. "Different how?"

"I don't know man, just different. Like... better." Dean reached out and held Sam's hands in his.

"I mean we haven't used a condom the last couple times we've had sex but I don't know if that necessarily makes things better."

"Not really what I'm talking about Sammy."

"Then what is it Dean?"

Dean sighed. "Sammy, ever since we left Atlanta, you've literally been ninety percent of my thoughts. I can't begin to tell you how many times over the last few days I've caught myself just staring at you, thinking about what you're doing."

"Dean we really haven't been out of each other's sight for the last four years, you know that right?"

"Has it really been four years Sam?"

Sam nodded. "And almost as many that we've been... you know..."

Dean smiled and said "A couple?"

Sam laughed, just once. "Yeah."

Dean got up from his side of the table and came to sit down next to Sam. "Sam what I've been trying to say is that what I said last night, right before we fell asleep... I was serious. That wasn't the sex and hormones talking."

Sam's face softened and Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder. "I know you were Dean. I've been thinking about it. And the more I do , the more and more I realize that I would like nothing better than to be with you like that."

Dean picked his head up, a look of tentative happiness on his face. "Really?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

Dean's head suddenly felt light. He cleared his throat, his voice not one hundred percent secure. "Do you want me to get down on one knee and... do it correctly?"

Sam laughed again, a beautiful sound that made Dean's heart happy. "You don't have to Dean, really." Sam reached up and ran a hand through Dean's hair. "I know your intentions are sincere. They always are."

Dean tilted his head to kiss Sam, slow and sweet.

They stayed like that for awhile, holding each other. Sam had never seen Dean so tender, so loving. It made his heart melt, the way Dean was kissing him.

Eventually, they broke apart, and Dean said to him "I'm gonna do it anyway." Sam couldn't help but smile as Dean got down onto the floor on one knee, and took Sam's hand. "Sammy... you're the best damn partner I could ever have, have ever had – in hunting, in life, and in bed. And I know that we're already bound by blood, by experience, and by God knows what else, but I want to make it permanent. What do you say Sammy?"

Tears of happiness streamed down Sam's face. "Dean, yes." Dean's smile lit up the room, and he came up off the floor and sat in Sam's lap, straddling him and showering him with kisses. They both wound up laughing, feeling the slightest bit ridiculous, but overwhelmingly happy. Soon Dean leaned back and put one hand on the side of Sam's face, rubbing it. "I don't have a ring but... Sam can you forgive me for that?"

Sam kissed him on the forehead. "I think I can Dean. I won't hold you to it though. A piece of metal doesn't mean nearly as much to me as you do anyway, alright?"

Dean nodded. "I feel like I've grown a vagina here lately."

Sam hugged him tight. "Dean, don't you dare worry about me thinking that you're a lesser man for doing all of this. Your masculinity is still very much intact. Dean, telling me all this, doing all this – that takes balls, big ones. I don't think of you as anything but a man, wonderful, terrific, man."

Dean smiled again. "Thanks Sammy. I won't even call you a bitch anymore – unless you really deserve it."

Sam's response was to dump Dean from his lap and wrestle him to the floor. They were tussling when they heard footsteps enter the shed and Bobby stood over them.

"Do I even want to know?" Sam had Dean in a headlock, and they looked up at Bobby, faces painted with newfound innocence.

They both started to explain at once why they were wrestling on the floor, just like a couple of children that had been caught red-handed invading the cookie jar, but Bobby just held up his hands and said "Enough. I'm locking up for the night, so if y'all are coming into the house, I'd do it now." They rose from the floor, dusting themselves off.

Bobby led the way out, Sam and Dean following behind far enough that the older hunter wouldn't hear them. Sam leaned his head to the side and whispered "Are you hard too?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Dean turned his head and winked.

Sam kissed him on the cheek and put his hand in the back left pocket of Dean's jeans, appreciating the feel of Dean's tight ass. Dean drew closer and put his arm around Sam, hanging onto his body. They walked like that all the way back to the house, Bobby not suspecting a thing.

. . .

A few hours later, after some good conversation and more than a few glasses of bourbon, Sam and Dean both headed up to bed. They held onto each other as they made their way up the stairs, swaying from the alcohol in them, laughing every time one of them started to fall. It took awhile for them to finally get up the stairs, and they more or less fell into their room, giggling drunkenly.

Sam led Dean to the bed by the hand, and he fell across it, drawing Dean down on top of him. Dean was all smiles and kisses, and Sam was in a very accepting mood for both. The alcohol was making them both clumsy and sleepy, and Dean was fast approaching the latter.

"Hey.. hey Sammy... guess... fuck I don't even know..." He snorted with laughter, causing Sam's giggles to start up all over again. It took a bit for them to both calm down enough. Dean drew a deep breath and made a conscious effort to speak clearly.

"Sam... we're... we're engaged now. I'm just... super, super okay with this. Beyond okay actually. How about you?"

Sam moved to lay longways on the bed, kicking his boots off as he did so. Dean did the same, and lay with his head on Sam's shoulder. "You know that feeling you get when you first hear the note of your favorite song? The first warm bite of your favorite food or the first sip of a good cold beer? It's like all of those things combined into one, except a million times better."

Dean loved the vibrations that Sam's voice was causing in his chest. "Sammy you're a goddamn poet, you know that? But not like some old dude who can't see. One of those sexy poets, like Byron."

Sam picked his head up and looked at Dean. "You know Byron? Dude, he was my favorite in the poetry class I took at Stanford."

"Hell yeah Sammy. My twelfth grade English class – the only one I ever took any interest in, and we read Byron. I really liked him. I still remember a little bit, actually:

I want a hero: an uncommon want,

When every year and month sends forth a new one, I

Till, after cloying the gazettes with cant,

The age discovers he is not the true one;

Of such as these I should not care to vaunt,

I 'll therefore take our ancient friend Don Juan—

We all have seen him, in the pantomime,

Sent to the devil somewhat ere his time."

"Dean that was beautiful." Sam kissed the top of Dean's head, pulling him a little closer.

Dean looked up at Sam and smiled. "Those lines always kind of reminded me of you Sammy. For a long time, I thought Dad was my hero. But Sam, it turned out to be you. Really, it always has been. I look up to you Sammy boy, literally now but when you were growing up, I tried hard to make sure you would be the sort of person people looked up to. Dad sure as hell wasn't helping, so someone had to and well, Sammy you turned out great."

Sam had to run a hand over his face to hide the tears that were threatening to run down his face. "Dean..."

"You're a hero Sammy. My hero." Dean reached up and stroked the side of Sam's face, the feeling of stubble rough under his skin.

Sam took Dean's hand and kissed his fingers, closing his eyes as he did so. A tear rolled down his face, dropping to stain his shirt.

"Dean... you just don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

"I mean it Sam – every single word."

Sam turned so that he could wrap Dean in his arms, putting his face in the crook of Dean's neck, breathing in Dean's scent. He smelled like a mixture of gunpowder, beer, and strength. Sam found it to be incredibly comforting.

He heard Dean say "Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Is it okay if we save the sex for later?" Dean's voice sounded sleepy and content.

"That sounds wonderful Dean. For now, this is perfect."

They both sleepily undressed and after brushing teeth and a very long good night kiss, fell asleep in each other's arms, both dreaming of good things, the future, and what life would be like when they woke up in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke up in the middle of the night.

Sam was spooning him, his arms wrapped around his torso. Dean shut his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of being held by him, and then as well as he could manage he got up without disturbing Sam. He leaned down and whispered "I'll be right here when you wake up Sammy." Sam murmured in his sleep and his slumber continued. Dean smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He found his jeans and shirt, feet sliding into his boots as he made his way out of the bedroom door. He crept along carefully, not wanting to wake Bobby. When he was downstairs, he grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair he had placed it on last night, and went outside. He wandered through Bobby's junkyard, the cool night air nipping at the exposed parts of his skin.

He looked heavenward towards the stars, just gazing up at them before he began what he set out to do. "Castiel, I know that you're busy, but I need to talk to you buddy. And no, we're not in trouble, I just need to talk to you about something really important. And... I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately. So please, hear me and answer my prayer." He closed his eyes and tilted his head down.

Castiel appeared behind him and said "Hello Dean."

Dean turned and saw the angel standing there, looking oddly tired. "You alright Cas?"

"I'm fine Dean. Heaven is on the lookout for... well never you mind, it doesn't concern you. What did you want to talk about?"

Dean smiled. "Cas, he said yes."

The angel himself looked happy, very happy in fact. "Dean this is truly wonderful news."

"I know Cas. Trust me I'm on Cloud Nine here. I really didn't know if he would go for it, but he did."

Cas smiled at him gently. "You know that Sam would do anything for you, right Dean?"

"I know man, I know. But this... Cas I had to tell you soon."

Cas bowed slightly. "I'm honored Dean, truly."

Dean ran a hand over his face, all of it still feeling a bit surreal. "You remember the conversation we had when I first told you I was going to propose to him?"

"I do Dean."

"Well, I think now is a good time to rehash that and start planning..."

. . .

As the sun was just poking through the slats of the blinds in the window, Sam woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He turned onto his back, and there was Dean, laying on his side, one hand holding his head up and the other stroking Sam's arm. His face blossomed into a smile as he said "Good morning Sammy." He tilted his head downward and kissed Sam on the lips, waking him up a little bit more.

After a few moments, Sam broke the kiss and asked "Where did you go last night? I got up to use the bathroom and you weren't here."

Dean reached out and ran his hand through Sam's hair. "You'll find out soon enough Sam, I promise. Technically I didn't go anywhere, just outside."

"At three in the morning?"

"No time like pre-dawn to do stuff." Dean winked at him.

"What are you up to Dean?" Dean smiled, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Sam regarded him with slight suspicion. "I know that look. It's your I'm planning something big but Sam's just gonna have to wait look."

Dean nuzzled Sam's neck, rubbing his nose against the spot where Sam's jaw connected. "Patience Sammy." Sam grabbed a hold of Dean's shoulder and pulled him on top of him, his hands plunging down under the covers to hold Dean in place.

Dean's face was half surprise and half desire. "Feeling frisky there Sammy?"

Sam nipped at Dean's jaw. "Maybe. You got a problem with that?"

Dean thought about it for a moment and said "Nah." He laughed and kissed Sam, tongue plunging into his mouth. He loved the feeling of Sam's stubble against his skin, rasping against him as he worked Sam's mouth. Soon, Sam's body responded to more urgent matters. He broke the kiss and said to Dean "Dean, I'm loving this, really, but I gotta drain the lizard." Dean rolled off of him, carefully so that his knee didn't catch against Sam's cock.

Sam rose from the bed, tucking his erection into the waistband of his boxers as he did so. Dean couldn't resist and followed him to the bathroom. He stood outside the door while Sam relieved himself, then went into the room when he heard the toilet flush. He stood with his arms around Sam as he washed his hands, kissing his shoulder.

Sam looked at them in the mirror, and said "Dean you're going to murder me for saying this but we really do make a cute couple." Dean blushed, but didn't move away from Sam.

"I wouldn't hurt you for saying that Sammy. I know we do."

Sam rinsed off his hands and turned to Dean. "I think I'm gonna take a shower. I would ask you to join me but..."

"I know Sammy. I'd love to jump in with you, trust me."

"I'd hate for Bobby to find out like this anyway. You know we have to tell him sooner or later. Last night we got lucky, you know that right?" Sam turned and held Dean to his chest.

Dean nodded. "Yeah I do Sammy. We'll tell him – eventually."

Sam kissed him, then turned him around and nudged him towards the door. "I won't be long Dean – promise."

Dean shut the door behind him, and almost ran into Bobby.

"I know that the two of you are close Dean but what were you doing in there with Sam?"

Dean blushed and said "I was uh... I was... Bobby see the thing is... Sam and I..." Dean was trying very hard to make himself disappear forever. Dammit he thought, where the hell was Cas when you needed him?

"I know Dean."

Dean went white as a sheet and said "What Bobby?"

"The two of you aren't exactly as discrete as you think."

Dean stared at his feet, having absolutely no idea what to say next.

"It's alright Dean, really. Better Sam than some STD-ridden barfly anyway. Come on – help me make some breakfast."

. . .

Sam came into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting to his nose. Dean and Bobby were already at the table, eating. Dean smiled up at him, mouth full of food and patted the chair next to him. Sam sat down and began to pile his plate. After drinking last night, he was feeling ravenous. Dean leaned over and kissed his cheek, which made Sam go stock still, his face mimicking a deer caught in headlights pretty well.

"Bobby knows, Sam." Sam's eyes looked over at Bobby, who was contentedly chewing on a piece of bacon and nodding his head. He finished it and said "Don't worry, I'm not going to kick you boys out. I always figured that your bond was always deeper than met the eye anyway. That and I didn't figure the two of you were hammering nails the other night."

Both of them flushed as red as blood and looked down at their plates as the memory ghosted through their minds.

"The two of you can stop looking ashamed and finish eating now. I need your help again today. Turns out that some of the stuff my friend gave me is still at his place and I can't haul it all back by myself."

Both Sam and Dean looked relieved as they finished eating in silence.

. . .

After helping Bobby wash up, Sam and Dean piled into the Impala, following close behind Bobby in his Chevelle.

"Well that went a lot better than expected." Sam's voice was quiet.

"Yeah, it really did. And Sam... I'm not ashamed. Not at all."

Sam turned his head to look at Dean. "Me neither Dean."

Dean blew a kiss at him and focused back on the road, putting one hand on the seat and opening it in invitation for Sam to take it. Sam looked at him tentatively, not really sure he was believing what he was seeing. "You sure Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy, I'm sure." Sam took Dean's hand, holding it gently. Dean smiled, his eyes still watching the road.

Sam grinned too. "What are you smiling about Dean?"

Dean laughed and said "Nothing Sam. You're just cute."

Sam chuckled, his laugh making the inside of the car vibrate. "Sorry Dean, I just never thought I would hear you say those words."

"Hey, I'm just being honest here Sammy. Wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. You know that."

Sam smiled all the way to their destination.

. . .

As it turned out, a few things turned out to be a lot of things, and they had to make more than one trip. By the time they were done, both Sam and Dean were dirty, covered in dust and cobwebs. Bobby's friend, an elderly hunter named Dan, had been little help in telling them where all the rest of the stuff was, and they had to clean out three different storage lockers across town as well. They finally finished around sunset, the Impala stuffed full of books.

"The next time Bobby says I need your help, I'm going to run in the opposite direction." Dean sneezed from the dust that had filled the inside of his car.

Sam pulled his door shut as best as he could, maneuvering a crate of books in his lap. "And I just might follow you. No, fuck that, I definitely will. And not just because your ass is cute." Sam grinned and winked at him.

Dean reached up and ruffled Sam's hair in a gesture of affection. "You know Sam, watching you lift boxes and getting all sweaty has me all worked up. What do you say me and you grab a hotel tonight? I'm in a noise making mood."

"How much noise Dean?"

"Enough to where I want to scream Sammy until I can't anymore."

Sam nearly dropped the box that he was holding. "That bad huh?"

Dean's hand moved over to squeeze Sam's thigh. His younger brother's gasp of breath was all the answer he needed. "Oh yeah Sammy. So loud Heaven's gonna tell us to keep it down."

. . .

They took leave of Bobby, saying that they needed some time alone. Bobby just waved them away and insisted that he didn't want or need to know. They grabbed dinner at the local Japanese restaurant, which Dean suggested, much to Sam's surprise. Regardless, the meal was delicious and by the time it was over they were both feeling good. They didn't talk much, just smiled at each other, occasionally offering up a bit of their meals to each other to try. It was the best mood Sam had seen Dean in a long time. He even let Sam drive.

As they got in the car, Sam got an idea. He went to the local supermarket, and Dean looked at him, a curious expression on his face.

"You go and get a big box of condoms and some lube – I've got a little something planned for you Dean. Just trust me, alright?" Sam squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"Alright Sammy, you've got me intrigued. I'll meet you back up front in five, alright?" He kissed Sam on the cheek and started towards the health section. Sam made his way to produce, selecting the best looking strawberries he could find, then headed towards dairy, looking for the biggest container of spray whipped cream that was available. Satisfied with what he found, he walked towards the checkout, where Dean was waiting for him. He saw what Sam had and Dean's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

The cashier, an older lady with pleasant brown eyes, rang them up and Sam decided a little PDA wouldn't hurt, so he leaned over and bit Dean's earlobe. Dean gave a start and fixed Sam with a death glare, which just made his younger brother smile all the wider. The cashier was doing her best to contain her laughter, and as non-nonchalantly as possible Sam wished her good night, grabbing Dean by the hand and leading him out of the store as he did so.

"Sammy you're a little shithead, you know that?" Dean's anger was painfully forced.

"I'm your shithead though." Sam put on an exaggerated you love me face.

"Get in the damn car."

Sam was laughing as he opened the the driver's side door. He gently set the bag he was holding down in the seat between them, taking care to make sure it wouldn't fall.

Dean looked considerably less peeved as Sam started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "Whipped cream and strawberries Sam?"

"Yep. Always wanted to know what they taste like off of you."

Dean bit his lip at the thought of Sam licking whipped cream off his cock.

. . .

Sam took extra care in cleaning himself when he showered before getting started. He always made sure that he was clean for Dean, even if he wasn't expecting sex that day. And he knew Dean did the same for him. It had just become routine for both of them to do, and they both enjoyed not having to worry about an unexpected mess if the moment was right for sex. Dean had been occupying his thoughts almost continually ever since he hit his head back in Atlanta. He leaned against the wall of the shower, closing his eyes and thinking about the man just on the other side of the door. He was hooked on Dean; hooked like a junkie to heroin, but it was an addiction that he never wanted to kick. Dean made him feel so... complete. That was the best word that he had to describe it. He thought about the future, whether that included being a hunter or not, and Dean was there for every part of it.

He collected his thoughts and shut off the water. He dried himself off, and hung the towel back on the rack. He had figured beforehand that going naked from the start would be best – his clothes were normally gone a few minutes into sex anyway.

Dean was standing at the table in the room, as naked as the day he was born. He had his back to Sam, and he was singing softly as he prepared what Sam had bought earlier. Sam came up behind him, slowly putting his arms around Dean's body, hugging him close. Sam put his head on Dean's shoulder, kissing it, and smelling Dean's skin.

"You smell amazing Dean." Sam put his nose right behind Dean's ear and inhaled.

"Little present from Castiel. He said to combine it with soap. It's oil of some sort that they used in ancient Egypt – stuff that the pharaoh used to seduce his concubines. Cas swore up and down that that he had only seen it work, not actually experienced it himself."

"Well, it's certainly working on me." Sam licked the back of Dean's ear, slowly, causing Dean's body to go slack against him. His breath came out long and slow, the word "Sammy" passing over his lips. Dean's ears were one of his biggest erogenous zones, and Sam loved to tease them. He felt Sam's teeth nip at the soft skin of his earlobe, one hand holding Dean to his body and the other trailing across his stomach. Dean was getting hard, and Sam hadn't even touched his cock yet.

Sam stopped for a moment and said "Let me see that whipped cream." Dean obliged him, and handed it over. Sam took it and put a stripe of it on his finger, and applied it to the spot where his tongue had been earlier. Sam licked the sweet substance up, savoring the combination of it with Dean's skin. Dean's moan of pleasure was enough to get Sam hard as well, and he shifted so that his cock rubbed up Dean's back.

"Jesus Sammy that's good." Sam did the same to his other ear, except this time he went much slower, using just the tip of his tongue. He reached down and stroked Dean's cock in sync with the trail he was making behind Dean's ear. He felt Dean's skin flush with the heat of arousal, all warm and dark.

He turned Dean around and tilted his head up. He claimed Dean's mouth with his with an open mouth kissed, not fervent, but slow and full of desire. It felt like Dean was on fire in his arms, so completely had his body opened up to Sam's touch. Sam reached for a strawberry, peeling away the stem, and broke the kiss to place it gently in his mouth. Dean got the message and took a bite of it, Sam eating the other half. They kissed again, the sweet taste passing back and forth between them, the intimacy of the act making Sam's body thrill every time Dean's lips brushed against his. They repeated this until half of the strawberries were gone, their arousal increasing bit by bit with each fruit that they shared.

Sam picked up the bowl and led Dean to the bed, never breaking eye contact with him. He laid down, placing the bowl beside him. Dean knelt in between his legs, watching Sam as the younger Winchester picked up a strawberry and held it over his body. He squeezed it, red juice dripping out. He moved it so that the sticky liquid ran in rivulets down his body, flowing in between the contours of his abdominal muscles, some of it pooling in his navel.

Dean watched, transfixed as Sam coated himself with the stuff. Sam reached up and popped the spent fruit in Dean's mouth and said "Lick me clean." Dean started at the base of Sam's torso, careful to not make contact with Sam's cock which was sticking up so enticingly. He licked his way up Sam, using broad, careful strokes of his tongue, catching as much of the juice as he could. Sam was pliant beneath him, his eyes closed and head tilted back, giving himself over completely to Dean.

He kissed and nipped his way up Sam's throat, sucking briefly at the skin around his Adam's apple, Sam making small, lusty sounds that Dean found to be irresistible. He made his way back up to Sam's mouth, his lips red from strawberry juice. He gathered up some of it from the inside of his mouth, and shared it with Sam.

Sam reveled in the combination of the sweet liquid and the taste of Dean's mouth. He didn't know that he could be more turned on than he was beforehand, but he was. Their tongues wrestled for control, drinking each other in like they were thirsting to death. Dean positioned himself so that he was straddling his younger brother's waist, feeling Sam's cock resting against his buttocks. Dean reached for another strawberry, putting it in his mouth and biting down so that the juice dripped down onto Sam's face, coloring his cheeks red. Dean took his hand and gathered it onto his fingers and put them into Sam's mouth, letting Sam suck the sticky-sweet mess off of them. Every time Sam's tongue swirled over a finger, Dean moaned, the sensation making him even harder against Sam's belly. Precum was leaking out of him, making the space between Sam's chest and stomach slick with it.

Sam rose up and pushed Dean back on the bed. He got up and retrieved the whipped cream from its place on the table then came back to settle in between Dean's legs.

Sam smiled at him as he shook the canister. "You're taking to this so well Dean. I gotta say that I'm glad." He finished shaking the whipped cream and watched Dean's face as he took his cock and painted a stripe of it down the side of it facing him. Dean started at the coolness of it, but Sam's mouth was immediately there to take it off. Dean's moan was absolutely filthy. Sam's insides felt hot as the taste of whipped cream and precum combined on his tongue. Dean placed a hand on Sam's head, pushing him gently downwards. Sam got the message and took Dean down all the way to the base, burying his nose in Dean's pubic hair and inhaling. Dean smelled so good, so musky and masculine. He slowly worked his way back up, tongue teasing sensation out of Dean, making him come apart. He looked up at his older brother and winked, smiling around Dean's thick member. He bobbed his head up and down on Dean's cock for a good while, saliva and liquified whipped cream running down Dean's cock and off of his body, staining the bedclothes beneath him. It had been a long time since he had given Dean a slow, satisfying blowjob like this and he was loving every second of it, all the more because Dean was making these delightful sounds of pleasure, not even words, just noises that signified how good Sam was making him feel.

Eventually, paused midway down Dean's shaft, canting his head gently upwards. His tongue passed over Dean's thick head and circumcision scar, and as soon as he had Dean right on the edge of bliss, moved so that the end of Dean's cock brushed against the soft lining at the top of Sam's throat. At the contact, Dean's hips bucked forward, nearly causing Sam to gag, but he got Dean under control. Satisfied with the result that he got, he did it one, two, three, several more times before he felt Dean tugging at the hair on the back of his head. He sucked hard back up Dean's dick, his mouth coming off with a deliciously obscene pop, precum and saliva trailing from his lips as he smiled up at Dean.

"Fucking Christ Sammy what was that?" Dean was glistening with sweat and arousal.

Sam winked at him again and said "Just a little something I read about somewhere. I figured you would enjoy it." Sam continued to stroke Dean gently, eyes never leaving Dean's face. Sam was a vision of sex right now, a mixture of precum and whipped cream around his red, swollen lips, his tongue darting out discretely to lick the mixture from around his mouth, his eyes blown wide with lust.

"Goddamit Sammy you're fucking beautiful." Dean pulled Sam up by his shoulders and kissed him, hard. His tongue licked the area around Sam's mouth clean, the taste of himself and the whipped cream driving him wild. He pushed Sam back on the bed and looked into his eyes.

"You remember the other day when we were helping Bobby and I got hard?

"Sure do Dean." Sam's hands were running across Dean's chest.

"When you picked up your arm and I saw your armpit all sweaty... Sammy I got so fucking hard for you. Wanted to stick my face in it and lick you good." His face was just a couple of inches away from Sam's, and he could feel his hot breath across his face.

"Fucking do it Dean." Dean kissed Sam on the mouth, and then trailed down his neck, his shoulder and then he arrived at Sam's armpit. He started at Sam's tricep, kissing and sucking his way down the smooth, hard muscle. Sam turned his head and watched. He had never thought about Dean doing this to him, but he was suddenly very interested in finding out what it felt like.

It felt amazing.

He paused for just a moment, his eyes looking at the intimate space. Sam's hair there was relatively short, and there wasn't a lot – just enough to be seen and make Dean even harder. It reminded him of Sam's facial hair after a couple of days without shaving – sexy. Sam couldn't grow a beard, but his scruff was enough to drive Dean wild.

Dean licked his armpit the same way he ate out Sam's ass – licking, sucking, biting gently, and above all, expertly. Dean reached down and stroked Sam's cock as he applied his ministrations to the space underneath his arm. Sam groaned, low and loud, at the dual stimulation, his breathing getting heavier as Dean played him like a virtuoso. He had thought having Dean lick his pit would be ticklish, but it actually felt incredible. He writhed under his older brother like he would if Dean was tongue fucking him, and was making largely the same sounds as when that did happen. He made a note to himself to remind Dean to do this more often, and to try it on his older brother.

"Dean... that... so fucking good." Dean turned his head and asked "Yeah?" Sam nodded, his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed. Dean picked up another strawberry and the whipped cream, another idea coming to mind. Sam whimpered when he moved away from his now spit-slick armpit.

"Sammy I need for you spread your legs for me." Sam complied readily and tilted his hips upward, exposing his tight, pink hole to Dean. "Attaboy Sammy. Just like that." Dean kissed Sam's knee, reassuring him that Sam was in good hands. He squeezed the strawberry, the red sweetness of it dripping down to trail into the juncture of Sam's thighs. Dean shook the whip cream and held the nozzle down, spraying a ring of it around Sam's hole. Sam laughed, his legs jerking closed.

"What's so funny Sammy?" Dean put his hands on the insides of Sam's thighs,

Sam got a hold of himself and said "That really tickles." Sam, even in the middle of sex, could disarm Dean with how innocently he said stuff like that.

"Promise this won't Sammy." He plunged his face in between Sam's ass cheeks, licking around his hole, the whip cream and the taste of Sam coming together to form a heady mix on his tongue. The strawberry juice that was dripping down ran down Dean's nose and into his mouth, and he spread Sam open even more.

"Fucking love eating you out Sammy." Sam rocked his hips down, trying to fuck himself on Dean's tongue, seeking more of the contact. "That's it baby boy, ride my tongue. Wanna make you feel good." Dean stayed there until Sam was on the edge of orgasm, letting Sam ride his mouth until Dean's tongue started to ache from working Sam open.

He licked up Sam's perineum, briefly sucking on each of Sam's balls, and then backed off to admire Sam's cock. It was something that Dean never got tired of admiring and handling. It was long, with veins that stuck out everywhere. Dean swore there were more of them in Sam's dick than in the rest of his body. It was thick too, thick enough to where Dean felt like he was being split down the middle, but he loved it all the same. Sam's circumcision scar glowed like an iron after being in a hot forge when he was aroused, and right now it was bright red, contrasting with the deep purple that his helmet shaped head turned when Sam was hard.

"Dean..." Dean looked upwards, his eyes fixating on Sam's face. Dean came up and kissed Sam, slow and hot. Sam moaned as Dean pressed his ass against Sam's achingly hard member, conveying what he wanted.

He broke the kiss and held Sam's face in his hands. "Want you inside me baby boy. Want to feel every inch of that sexy porn star cock." Dean reached for the condoms on the bedside table, opening one and rolling it down Sam's length without moving from where he was straddling him. He opened the lube and poured some in his hand, wetting his entrance with it and then putting some on Sam.

"Want you inside me when I cum Sammy." Dean gave him another kiss and moved back to position himself over Sam. "Want you so fucking bad." He relaxed his body and then slid down onto Sam in one slow, hot motion. Sam practically sobbed as Dean sank all the way down to the base, fully sheathed inside his older brother.

Dean began to rock his hips, his pace agonizingly and deliberately lethargic. He wanted to feel Sam inside him for a good long time. He needed this, needed to touch and feel Sam as much as possible. It was all about Sam, and it always had been.

Sam's hands held onto Dean's hips, his eyes drifting over him as he watched Dean ride him. Sam got an idea, one that he was sure Dean would love.

"Dean... Dean stop for just a second."

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean suddenly looked very concerned.

"Nothing Dean, promise. Just follow my lead." Sam sat up and put his arms around Dean's back, cock still buried inside him. "Put your legs around me babe." Dean's arms wrapped around Sam's waist, pulling them closer.

Sam swung his legs out over the edge of the bed and stood. He carried Dean and leaned them against the wall, hips gently pumping upward when he was sure they wouldn't topple over.

He looked into Dean's eyes and spoke. "My whole life Dean... you've carried me. Through trials..." He kissed Dean on the mouth, hard and hot. "Through tribulations" Another kiss. "And through experiences that would break men lesser than us." A sharp nip at Dean's throat. "But now Dean, I'm going to carry you."

Dean buried his head into Sam's neck as Sam fucked him against the wall. He knew Sam wasn't going to drop him, and never would. From this angle, Sam's cock was hitting all the sweet spots in Dean's ass, and his own dick throbbed each time Sam slid back in. Sweat ran down Sam's back from his efforts, making Dean's grip on him harder to maintain. But Sam's grip was iron tight, and Dean wasn't going anywhere.

He held him more tightly against the wall so that he could thrust even faster, Dean's moans becoming louder and louder. Dean wasn't lying when he said he wanted to make some noise, and he was certainly doing so now. But that's all it was, just sounds of pleasure and desire. The stream of dirty talk that Dean normally kept up during sex simply wasn't there, replaced by basic, primeval want.

Sam could feel his orgasm teasing at the back of his nerves, and by the way Dean's dick was throbbing he knew he wasn't far from it either. Getting Dean off at this angle wasn't going to be easy, he knew that much from experience.

"God Sammy..." Dean's head was tossed back, his tongue licking his lips as Sam's cock hit his prostate over and over again. He knew that it wasn't going to take much more to push him over the edge. All it took was looking at Sam's face and that was it. Dean came, hands free, cum spurting up between them, hitting them both in the chest. He shouted out Sam's name as his climax overpowered him, his body taught in Sam's arms. Sam came right behind him, the throbbing in Dean's lower body squeezing his cock even tighter, and Sam came so hard that he nearly dropped Dean, groaning into Dean's shoulder as his orgasm was ripped out of him.

They stood there like that for awhile, Dean's cum running off of them and dripping to the floor. Sam carried Dean back over to the bed, laying him down and pulling out of him as he did so. He tied up the condom, tossed it at the trashcan and laid down next to Dean. They both moved up to lay longways across the bed. Sam reached for the whipped cream, shaking the can to feel if there was any left.

He sprayed the remainder of it on Dean's torso, using his tongue to scoop it up along with the cum that was still on his older brother's body. He mixed it in his mouth, then hovered over Dean's face, letting the mix drip from his mouth into Dean's. They passed it back and forth between them until it was gone, dissolved into each other.

Sam settled in next to Dean and rested his head on his shoulder. "I think I have a new appreciation for strawberries."

Dean chuckled and pulled an arm tight around Sam's shoulders. "Sammy that was the best sex we've had in a really, really long time."

Sam looked up and smiled at Dean. "You really think so?"

Dean kissed him and said "Hell yeah Sammy. It's always good with you. But tonight... tonight was special." Dean moved so that he could run his fingers through Sam's hair. It was his favorite way to relax after sex. "The way you held me up Sam... that was wonderful."

Sam relaxed into Dean's touch, and nuzzled his nose against Dean's skin. "I've wanted to do that for awhile now. I love being close to you during sex Dean. That's the biggest turn on of all."

Dean smiled, happiness warming his body. "Sammy I love you. More than I could ever begin to tell you." Sam looked up at him and kissed Dean on the lips. "I love you too Dean. Always will."

"Promise Sammy?"

"Promise."

They laid there for awhile like that, comfortable in holding each other. Dean closed his eyes and rubbed Sam's head and ran his fingers through his hair, Sam snug against his body. He thought about what he had discussed with Castiel the night before, the ceremony that would join them together forever. He really wanted to tell Sam all about it, but he wanted it to be a surprise as well.

Sam could feel himself getting sleepy, but they were still very much sticky, and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. "Hey Dean?"

Dean's thoughts were momentarily forgotten. "Yeah baby boy?"

Sam smiled at the pet name. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not go to bed feeling like an ice cream sundae. Want to come help me clean up?"

"Does cleaning up involve lots of kissing and touching?" Dean's look was mischevious.

"Until the water runs cold anyway."

"Lead the way Sammy."

. . .

Later that night, Castiel watched Sam and Dean as they slept in each other's arms. They had consummated their engagement, fulfilling the first part of the ritual that would bind them together in heavenly matrimony.

He silently chanted in Enochian, spreading his wings over them as he did so. He blessed this first part of their union, praying for them both. He finished, and with a ruffle of wings he was gone.

Upon his return to heaven, he knew that all would be well.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Dean woke up first. Sam was fast asleep next to him, his breath making the lock of hair that had fallen down over his face move every time he exhaled. Dean brushed it behind his ear and gave Sam a gentle kiss on the cheek. Since Sam wasn't wrapped around him like he normally was, he took advantage of the fact and went to the bathroom. As he stood, a delicious ache ran through his body, and the memory of the night before returned to him. He didn't mind being sore like this in the least.

When he emerged from the bathroom awhile later, Sam was still asleep. Dean sniffed the air – it smelled clean, similar to the aftermath of a thunderstorm. Castiel had been here. He noticed that the sheets, which were sticky when he and Sam had gone to bed, were clean, and the bowl that had the strawberries in it was also spotless and the empty whipped cream container was gone. He then noticed a note laying on the room's desk. He walked over to it and picked it up. It read in Cas's flowing handwriting:

"The first part of your union has been blessed. You and Sam are now ready."

Dean folded the note back up and stuffed it into his duffle bag. He sat down on the bed next to Sam and stroked his hair to wake him. Sam's eyes opened slowly, and he smiled up at Dean. Sam sat up and swung his legs out so that he could rest his head on Dean's shoulder.

"And how'd you sleep last night, baby boy?" Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulders.

Sam chuckled and said "Like I spent all my energy on sex. Oh wait, I did."

Dean smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "Yeah I'm going to be sore for a couple of days, but I'd say it's worth it."

Sam looked at him and said "I've got an idea then. Why don't we go look for some breakfast and then afterwards I'll give you a full body massage – how does that sound?"

Dean very much liked the thought of Sam's hands all over his skin. "Sounds awesome Sammy. What do you say to that breakfast buffet that Bobby used to take us to?"

. . .

As they ate, Sam didn't even try to be seductive. That was a sure sign that he was all fucked out, and instead just spent most of the meal smiling at Dean, his food only occasionally being touched. Dean regarded him with a look of curiosity.

"Sammy, you gonna eat or are you just going to keep grinning at me like you've swallowed a bottle of Vicodin?"

Sammy's face became slightly more serious. "Sorry Dean. I just feel really..." Sam held up his hands and did something like a cross between spirit fingers and an arcing motion. "It's weird . I don't quite feel like I'm on the ground, you know?"

Dean allowed himself a small smile. "Was the sex really that good last night?"

Sam chuckled, a rich sound in the back of his throat. "Honestly Dean, yeah it was. But the thing is, I don't think that's it." Sam leaned slightly across the table, dropping his voice. "Not that it isn't ever anything less than exceptional." He winked at him and settled back in his seat.

Dean was eying Sam over his coffee cup when Castiel slid into the booth next to him, causing both of them to give a start.

"I see that the blessing is working. How are you feeling Sam?" Castiel fixed him with a soft but concerned look.

"Blessing?" Sam looked at Dean, searching for an answer.

Dean knew the ruse was up. He reached across the table and took Sam's hands in his own. "Sammy... last night wasn't just about sex. It was the first part of... Cas, you tell him."

Cas looked back at Sam. "Last night, you consummated, as humans call it, your engagement. In the eyes of heaven, you have prepared your souls for bonding."

Sam looked more than a little confused. "What are you talking about Cas?"

Dean held his hands a little tighter. "He's saying that we're ready."

"Ready for what Dean?"

Cas looked back and forth at both of them. "When Dean proposed to you, he wasn't talking about a traditional marriage Sam. He was speaking of holy matrimony."

Sam's mouth went dry and his voice was rougher than before when he spoke. "Holy matrimony?"

Dean looked at him. "Sammy... I know that the whole flowers and throwing rice thing isn't for us. You know it too." Sam just nodded his head in silent agreement. "But Sam... this – it's something that goes a lot deeper than a ring and and some vows. This is a bond, in the deepest, truest sense of the word." He turned to Cas and said "Could you give us a minute?"

The angel nodded. "I'll wait outside." He stood and walked out of the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Sam was the one to break the silence. "Dean what... what's going on? What are you not telling me?"

Dean 's face was beyond serious. "Sammy, I love you more than anything else in this world. There isn't a goddamn thing that I wouldn't do for you. You know that. And Sam..." Dean laughed, just a light scoff "Sammy I want this – us - to be forever."

Sam's voice was quiet. "What does forever mean, exactly?"

"Sam I'm talking about beyond the grave."

Sam's face dropped. "Like... forever forever?"

Dean nodded. "Eternal union. A union blessed by heaven. That's why Castiel is here."

Sam cast his head down and ran his thumbs over Dean's hands. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

"As I ever have been Sam."

Sam looked back up and smiled, and a tear ran down his face. Dean reached up to brush it away.

"You can still say no Sammy. We can keep going like we are, and I would be okay with that. But just think about this, please."

Sam leaned across the table, and kissed Dean full on the mouth. He tried to deepen it, but Dean pushed him back gently, wary of stares from the other diners.

Dean said "Does that mean yes?" His tone was hopeful.

Sam smiled, and when he did, Dean's insides turned to mush. "Yes. It does Dean."

Dean picked up Sam's hand and kissed it, and then signaled for the check.

. . .

Back in the hotel room, Sam packed up the clothes that he had been wearing the day before in his bag. There was precisely one thing on his mind, and it was Dean. He felt like a schoolgirl, all smiles and giddiness every time Dean looked at him.

Sam paused and said "Dean, when we do this, what's going to change?"

Dean stuffed a sock into his duffel and looked at him. "How do you mean?"

"Well Dean, I'm still your brother, and a guy, you know? Like, I'm not going to turn all girly or anything am I?" Sam's look of concern was genuine.

Dean crossed over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed, inviting Sam to do the same. "Honestly Sam, I don't know what it's going to feel like. Cas has largely been silent on that part. But what we have now? I think it's largely going to be the same. Sam what we have is great, I mean really great. The closeness, the sex, everything. Agree?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah Dean, I do."

Dean reached up and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "So don't worry about us changing too much. But just know this Sammy - I'm going to be by your side every night, and be there when you wake up in the morning. And since we're going to belong to each other, Sam you don't even have to worry about me so much as looking at another person. I've only got eyes for you. And I always will. But we'll still be bros Sam. Just like we always have been. I'm still gonna be your big brother, and everything that comes with that. That sound good Sammy?"

Sam put his hand on the back of Dean's head and drew him in for a deep kiss. Dean tasted like coffee and fire, a mix that made Sam want to seek out even more of it. He let his tongue press into Dean's mouth, trying to memorize and capture the space in his mind forever. Sam eventually broke the kiss and said "How's that for an answer?"

Dean stroked Sam's face and said "Music to my ears."

Sam kissed him again and said "Remember the massage I promised earlier?"

"Sure do Sam."

"Ready for me to deliver on that?"

Dean laid down on the bed, gesturing for Sam to join him. "So long as it involves me kissing that hot mouth of yours for awhile."

Sam was smiling wide as he pressed his body to Dean's.

. . .

Later that afternoon, Sam and Dean strode through the door to Bobby's kitchen. He was at the table with Castiel. Both turned to look at the pair as they entered. In spite of the fact that Bobby had given them his blessing, they still stood slightly apart, not touching each other.

Cas was the first to speak. "I've told Bobby about the ritual. He shall be the witness to this union."

Bobby looked at the brothers and said "You boys really are serious about this aren't you?"

Dean subtly took Sam's hand and said "We are Bobby."

Bobby crossed himself and said "Alright."

Castiel rose from his seat and said "I'm ready when you are."

. . .

The four of them stood in between stacks of old cars, an angel, two boys, and an old junkman. As far as wedding ceremonies went, this one was probably one of the first to take place in a junkyard. Castiel had blessed the space around them, consecrating it as holy ground.

Sam and Dean stood facing each other, Castiel between them. The angel spoke. "Sam, Dean, take your hands and join them." Dean reached out for Sam, and his younger brother's hands made contact.

Castiel placed his own hands on top of theirs and spoke. "The Bonding of Souls has only been performed four times since the Creation. It is a ritual that is only reserved for love that runs deep and pure. Ever since your birth, Heaven has watched the both of you grow into this bond that you have. Heaven itself does not foster this – it is done entirely between two souls. You have arrived at this point all by yourselves."

Castiel closed his eyes and began to sing in Enochian, a sound that was both beautiful and terrifying. As he did, Sam and Dean locked eyes. Both of them felt a heat grow between them, not oppressive but overwhelmingly powerful and fulfilling.

Cas's song ended and he spoke again, his voice deeper and sounding multi-dimensional. "Your souls are now ready to be joined." He drew his angel blade, one hand still on top of Sam's and Dean's. He removed his hand from theirs and carved a sigil into it, and then pressed it first to Dean's right forearm, and then to Sam's left. It formed a brand on their skin, burning like the sun.

Castiel began to chant in Enochian again. A bright light formed on the brands, and began to travel between them. Both of them were lifted slightly off the ground, and the wind around them picked up, causing Bobby to shield his face from the dirt being kicked up around them.

After a few moments, both were set back down on their feet. Cas's chant ended. "Open your eyes." The brothers looked at each other, a white glow fading from their eyes as they did. "You now carry a small piece of each other's souls inside of you. It can never be removed, and neither can your souls be taken from you, by neither angel or demon. You are now also eternally faithful to one another, but this comes about because of your love that already exists; the bonding merely makes it stronger."

Cas began another chant in Enochian, and Dean looked into Sam's eyes, smiling. He mouthed "I love you." Sam mouthed back "I love you too." Castiel's words came to a stop and he put both of his hands on their foreheads, his hands shining bright on them. "This part of the ritual marks you as paired. Upon your entrance to heaven, you will be eternally together. Should one of you die before the other, the soul will remain with the living. This way you will never be apart, even if the corporeal body expires before the other does. This way, you will never miss the other. A love as strong as yours is rare, and very, very powerful. It must be preserved, for when you enter heaven, both of you will become angels of the Lord, and will be eternally welcome in the House of God."

The angel removed his hands and stepped back. "There is but one more part of the ritual. But I think that you both know what it is." Castiel smiled and nodded at them. Sam took Dean's face in his hands and leaned down, planting a gentle, tender kiss on his lips. When he did, the briefest of flashes across the sky appeared, 10,000 angels all crying forth "Alleluia," and then they were gone, replaced by an ear-splitting clap of thunder that made the air around them resonate.

Dean broke the kiss and held Sam at arm's length. Bobby removed his hat and bowed his head, not really sure what to do. Castiel gestured for Bobby to join him, and they both moved away from Sam and Dean, allowing them some privacy.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Dean hugged Sam close and put his mouth to Sam's ear, not wanting anyone else to hear what he was going to say. "Did you hear that Sammy? Eternally yours. No one but you."

Tears of happiness ran down Sam's face, his mouth next to Dean's ear. "Thank you." He hugged Dean tight, his arms clasped firmly around him. They stayed there like that for a long time, a heat radiating between them. It was their souls, glowing for each other. Sam moved off of Dean just slightly and looked into his eyes, his gaze full of warmth. "Dean, I know that I've said it before, but now, I can say this with complete and total assurance. I will never, ever love someone as much as I love you." He kissed Dean again, his lips wet and salty from where his tears had ran across them. Dean kissed him back, fervently, warm, and conveying an overwhelming sense of desire.

It was awhile before they broke apart again.

. . .

Sam and Dean came back into the house, hand in hand. Castiel and Bobby were both in Bobby's office, reading over one of the texts that Bobby had recently inherited from Dan. They both looked up at them at the same time, and Cas smiled wide. He crossed over to them, and hugged them both at the same time.

When Cas backed away and spoke, gone was the neutral tone that he normally spoke with, replaced by a tone that sounded incredibly close to normal, full of joy. "I had forgotten to mention it before, but as the one who performed this ritual, I am now tied to you. Sam, Dean you've earned yourselves a guardian angel."

Dean regarded him with a look of curiosity. "So now you're going to live with us? Cas in case you haven't noticed we don't exactly have a house. Hell our place of residence is wherever the Impala happens to be parked at the time."

Sam had never heard the angel speak with glee, but he was now. "Heaven bestows gifts to those who deserve them. Follow me." He gestured for them to come outside with him, and they followed.

Cas stood next to the Impala, patiently waiting to be let in. Sam looked at him and asked "Cas are we going somewhere?"

The angle nodded. "Yes, we are. Don't worry, your things are already packed. All you have to do is drive." Dean looked to Sam, who shrugged, not having an answer for him.

Bobby waved at them from the porch as they drove away, and went back inside. Normally he missed the boys terribly, worried for them because it was his job. Today though, he could rest easy, because he knew that they were safe. More so, they were happy.

. . .

The three of them drove for hours, all the way from Sioux Falls to a part of Kansas that Dean didn't recognize. He wondered how far from Lawrence they were, and he winced internally as the memory of home ghosted through his mind. Home. That word changed for him all the time – a dingy motel there, a hostel on the edge of a city. Sam and Cas were talking about some bit of history that had worked its way into their conversation, but Dean was wrapped in his own thoughts. He then realized that home was wherever Sam was. It always had been. When Sam had gone to Stanford, he had never felt complete. Even though they weren't together at that point, he had still missed Sam terribly, feeling like half of him was missing. But now, Sam was here with him for as long as he lived, and after that. Without really thinking, he reached out and placed a hand on Sam's thigh, squeezing it. Sam reached down and took Dean's hand, turning his head to smile at his older brother. No.

His soulmate.

. . .

Awhile later, they reached their destination. Castiel was the first one out of the car, gesturing excitedly for them to follow him. To Sam, it didn't look like much. They were more or less in the middle of nowhere, tall hills surrounding them save for the road. There was a worn concrete entryway that looked like it had been there for decades, a large steel door embedded in the middle of it. So far as Sam could tell, it was an old fallout bunker.

Sam leaned down just to where Dean could here him. "Dean is it just me or are we out in the middle of nowhere looking at a relic from the Cold War?"

"Not just you Sammy. This is a surprise to me too." They stood back as Castiel opened the massive door, the portal squeaking on its hinges. A cool rush of musty air hit them, causing the brothers to step back as Castiel went inside.

They heard him say just out of sight "You know it's alright to come in." Subconsciously, Sam reached down to grab Dean's hand, and they followed Castiel deeper into the bunker.

Their expectations were blown away instantly.

The place was huge, seemingly stretching on for miles. There were maps all over the walls, still as crisp as the day they were hung up. A staircase towards the back of the room led both up and down, and Dean could see several doorways leading off from the space they were currently viewing. Castiel turned to them and said. "This bunker belonged to the Society of The Men of Letters, a group of intellectuals and hunters whose history stretches back centuries. Your grandfather, Henry Winchester, was a member, and a fine man. I was one of the original founders, and have been protecting hunters ever since. However, you two are the first in half a century that I've been charged to look over. As part of my duties, it is up to me to find you a place to live. Sam, Dean welcome to your new home."

Neither of them could speak, so Castiel led them forward. "You will find this space to be completely proofed against any supernatural force – demons, creatures, ghosts, the works. Only I can get in and out past its defenses. He led them through the first doorway to the left. It was a kitchen, fully equipped, with a huge stove and oven, high chairs at an island that stood in the middle, and two large refrigerators that were humming along. "I had prepared this place in the time before the ritual. Everything here works as well as the day it was made, and the cabinets are full of food, and these refrigerators are fully stocked."

He led them back out into the room across the hall. It was a library, with shelves that went from the ceiling to the floor. They were bulging with books of any and every kind, and Sam could feel himself salivating. In the middle of the room stood a large desk, two computers resting on top of it with any and everything of that nature that they might need. "Here you will find the finest collection of knowledge that has existed since the Library of Alexandria. And yes Sam, all of your favorite books are here." The angel gestured towards a shelf stacked thick with beautifully bound editions of Sam's beloved texts, gleaming as though they were hot off the press.

Sam started to move towards them but Castiel stopped him. "There's much more to see." Dean pulled Sam along, hugging Sam close as he did.

"Dude did you pop a boner just now?" Dean was half chuckling as he asked the question.

"Dean do you have any idea how long it's been since I read Tolkien where the pages weren't falling out of my hands?" Sam was still reeling.

"Since you wore out the copy of The Hobbit I gave you when you turned ten."

Sam blushed and said "I still have it you know."

"Really?"

"I would sleep with it under my pillow at Stanford. Sometimes I would smell the pages because they reminded me of you. Made me feel like I was with you."

Dean stopped walking and hugged Sam tight. "You know now I can be your pillow every night if you want."

Sam tilted his head up and said "I'd like that."

The kiss they shared was long and deep.

Castiel cleared his throat and said "Shall we continue?"

Dean held up a finger saying one more moment, his lips still claiming his brother's. Finally, Dean broke them apart, inhaling deeply. "Yes."

Castiel canted his head for them to follow. Dean's hand drifted behind Sam to give his ass a quick squeeze. Sam inhaled a quick, sharp breath at the contact. Dean whispered "I'll take care of that boner for you later there baby boy. That's a promise." It was taking all of his willpower to not pin Sam against the wall right this second and go to town on him, but he genuinely did want to see the rest of the place.

Castiel led them down the stairs, opening a door that gave Dean his own boner. The walls were lined with guns and weapons of every imaginable sort, and at the back of it stood a massive door that looked as though it belonged on the front of a bank vault.

Cas spoke from behind them. "In here you will find any and every weapon you will need for your line of work. All of these weapons are ready to go, and you will find plenty of ammunition available to you, including some that hasn't been made in centuries." He moved towards the back of the room, and swung the vault-like door open.

"Dean, your hustling and playing for poker money days are over. The two of you will be financially rich for the rest of your days. This money will never run out. And Dean, you will never have to worry about Sam going hungry again." Dean put his head down, memories of them not having enough money for food flooding through his mind.

His voice was choked with emotion when he spoke again. "Thanks Cas."

"It was the least I could for the both of you. I know that that's what always worried you most Dean. But now you can take care of Sam and not have to worry anymore." Sam put his arm around Dean's shoulder, comforting him.

The rest of the place continued to surprise the both of them, every room containing something different. The place had a fully equipped gym, a garage big enough to contain at least eight cars, shining tools and car parts lining the walls. Dean thrilled at the thought of working on his baby in here, knowing that he could do it right and that his repairs wouldn't fall apart ten miles down the road.

The tour finished on the uppermost level. Castiel opened a door and stepped aside, letting Sam and Dean inside first. In the middle of the room, against the far wall, stood a king-sized bed, big enough for both of them to have plenty of room.

"I didn't know if you wanted a shared room or separate ones, so there are accommodations for both of you. If you do choose to continue to share a bed together, here it is. I'll leave you two alone for the time being." Cas backed out of the doorway, and closed the door as he left.

Both of them were in a state of awe. Dean turned and put his hands on Sam's waist.

"What do you say Sam – want to continue sharing a bed with your brother or sleep in your own. Your choice baby boy." Dean slowly blinked at him, a warm expression on his face.

Sam smiled and said "Dean I've been sleeping with you in the same bed for years now. I don't think I could adjust to sleeping alone. Besides" he closed the space between them "I want to be by your side when I wake up in the morning. Always."

Dean pulled him towards the bed, kissing him as he did so. They sank down onto the soft mattress, Dean turning so that he could lay on top of Sam. Sam's arms made their way around Dean's back, pressing his body as close to him as he could.

Dean broke the kiss and stroked Sam's hair. "So, what do you think?"

Sam thought for a moment. "About what, the gorgeous guy on top of me right now or the fact that we don't have to scrape by anymore? Because I'm currently loving both of those things."

Dean chuckled and kissed Sam on the forehead. "I thought I was going to be nervous, being bonded to you Sam. But I'm not. Want to know what did it for me?"

"Course I do Dean."

"The way you geeked out in the library. That assured me that the same old Sammy was there."

Sam kissed Dean on the lips one more time. "And I saw you salivate over those shotguns. Dean, I seriously think you have a gun kink. Maybe you should see someone about that."

The look that Dean gave Sam was mischievous. "I know someone who could help, actually."

"Who?"

"The same guy who I want to make love to in every room of this place. He's really tall, has this beautiful brown hair that makes all the girls jealous, this to-die-for pink mouth that kisses better than anyone, and these eyes... these eyes that make you go all weak in the knees when he looks at you." Sam's lips were parted slightly, and Dean watched, mesmerized as Sam ran his tongue over them, moisture catching the light in the room.

Dean's voice was full of growing arousal. "And... and he has this... this look he gets when he wants you. That look alone can make you cum so hard you don't walk straight for a week." Dean's face was right over Sam's, his hot breath coming in heavy exhalations. "And his hands..." Sam's hands were moving to tug off Dean's shirt and jacket, and Dean moved to where they could come off over his head. "They know just how to touch you, can make you beg for so much, and then they give it to you so good that you rejoice."

Sam opened his mouth and started to say "Dean" but at that moment it was suddenly occupied by his older brother's tongue, searching and seeking the taste that was all Sam. Sam kissed him back, open mouthed kisses to give Dean as much access to him as possible. He was on fire for Dean, wanting his touch more than he ever had before. Sam pushed Dean up and off the bed with just a hint of aggression, stripping off his own shirt and backing Dean against the wall.

Both of them were filled with overwhelming need, and under normal circumstances Dean would have flinched at the way Sam's teeth knocked into his but right now he didn't care in the slightest. Sam was grinding against him, trying to press as much of himself against Dean as possible.

Sam began to outright bite down Dean's jaw and neck. One bite hurt a little too much and Dean pushed him off.

"Fucking Christ Sammy that hurt!" Sam immediately looked very apologetic.

"Sorry Dean but... dammit you've got me wrapped around your finger right now. I need you so fucking bad right now." He closed the distance between them again, rubbing the angry red teeth mark that he truly hadn't intended to leave on Dean's neck. "I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was much quieter now.

Dean reached out for Sam's waist and drew him back. "I know you didn't Sammy. It's just that... alright Sam I gotta confess something." He led him back over to the bed, and laid Sam down so that he could lay on top of him and look into his eyes. "Sammy, you're really, really powerful. I joke about your muscles and arms or whatever, and yeah it does turn me on. When you're directing that at me like you normally do Christ Sam I can't get enough. But Sammy what you did just then, that kinda scared me. Reminded me that if you wanted to you could hurt me."

Sam put his arms around Dean and hugged him close, kissing him on the side of the head. "Dean, I would never, ever hurt you. You know that, right?" Sam put his hand under Dean's chin and looked at him. "Ever." He kissed Dean again, slow and gentle. Dean's sudden flash of anger was gone as Sam – and his tongue – reassured him that he would never cause Dean pain if he could help it.

The need was still there, but Dean could tell Sam was trying his hardest to control it. Dean broke the kiss and said "Sammy you can still give it to me – just don't bite so hard, alright?" Sam flipped them so that Dean was on his back and kissed and nipped lightly down Dean's neck again, raising the hairs on the back of Dean's neck in only the way that his little brother could.

"Fucking love your mouth Sammy." Sam kissed, licked and teased his way down Dean's torso, every brush of contact making Dean want more and more, right down to the waistline of his jeans, tongue just barely grazing at the soft flesh where they were pulled down slightly, exposing the waistband of Dean's boxers. Sam worked his way back up Dean, and soon his brother was right there at his face again, kissing him, that wonderful tongue plunging into his mouth again. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, trying his best to generate more friction between them, aching for Sam's skin to be against his even more.

They were interrupted by a knock on their door. Sam immediately broke off the kiss and said "What is it Cas?"

The angel's deep voice came from the other side of the door, muffled but still clear enough for them to hear him. "I had forgotten to mention it earlier, but you will need to consummate your bond soon, or the ceremony will have to be repeated. But it sounds like the two of you are already doing that."

Sam's head dipped to tease the tender part of Dean's ear, earning himself a lusty growl from his older brother.

Cas spoke again. "Yes, exactly. Also, your bathroom is equipped with a bathtub big enough to equip two people. When you are done, you will need to bathe in holy water, but that won't be a challenge. I've blessed the water pipes." Both Sam and Dean laughed at the image of the angel running his hands over the waterworks, chanting in Latin.

"By the way that was much harder than you think. I have to go back to heaven for awhile, but I'll return later to check up on you." With that, the angel was gone.

Sam looked down at Dean and asked "You don't think he was getting off on listening to us, do you?"

Dean chuckled. "Who knows Sammy. I would probably get off on hearing you make noises like that through a bedroom wall. But I don't think he was listening to be pervy. Sam I really feel like him doing this for us was a huge deal. Only four other times Sammy – that's gotta be a big thing upstairs. He just wants to make sure he did it right."

Sam smiled at him and said "That kind of reminds me of something Dean."

"What's that?"

"Remember how you taught me to shoot a shotgun the right way? You were afraid the kick would be too much for me, so you showed me how to hold it right."

"Course I do Sammy. You got it after the third try."

"Well I remember how proud you were, because you were the one to teach me. I think it's kind of the same thing for Cas, honestly."

"Maybe so Sammy. But right now..." Dean gently pushed Sam off of him. "Dude. Bubble bath. Me and you. Right now."

Sam's laugh sent shivers down Dean's spine. "Dean, are you serious right now? I'm laying here dying for you to pound me into the mattress and you want to take a bubble bath?"

Dean stripped off his jeans and underwear, his hard cock snapping out with a sharp thwack against his stomach. "Would you be more interested if it included me holding you from behind while you ride me?"

Sam, in a motion that impressed Dean quite a bit, jumped off the bed and stripped the rest of his clothes off at the same time. He followed Dean to the bathroom, grabbing at his ass and trying to get his hands on Dean's cock.

"Easy there Sammy – you can have it soon enough." Sam hung all over him as he turned on the faucets, steamy water filling the tub. Dean saw a container of bubble bath on one of the shelves, and emptied what looked like to Sam half of its contents into the rising water. Soon large swaths of bubbles began to form, filling the tub with them. Dean stepped in first to test the water, then held out his hand for Sam to join him.

"Dean I feel like I'm five." Sam folded his long legs so that he wouldn't accidentally kick Dean.

"Want to know the last time I took a bath period Sam? The night Mom died. She sang to me while she washed me and I popped bubbles." Dean's look turned slightly melancholy. "Been taking showers since then. Not quite the same, you know?"

Sam circled his arms around Dean and drew him in for a kiss. "Maybe I can help you create some good memories." Sam kissed him again, and reached under the water for Dean's cock.

Dean pulled him towards the edge of the tub, making sure to shut off the water, and moved so that Sam could straddle him, one hand behind Sam's neck and the other traveling underneath the water so that he could stroke Sam's hard dick, which was laid nearly flat along Dean's torso. Sam uttered this incredible moan as he gripped Sam's member that made the iron bathtub resonate, making Dean even harder.

Dean moved to put his mouth right next to Sam's ear. "Love how fucking hard you get for me Sammy. Love feeling that big cock of yours in my hand." He drew his hand up and down Sam's length, making Sam go limp in his arms. "Fucking love watching your face when I touch you. Want to know why Sammy?" Sam merely nodded is head, not entirely capable of coherent thought at the moment.

"Because only I get to see it. No one else." He passed his fingers over the head of Sam's cock, making Sam moan again. "So fucking beautiful when you want me Sammy." He pressed Sam's lips to his, Sam still stroking him. Dean gasped against his mouth as Sam's grip tightened on him, coaxing as much sensation from Dean's cock as he could with his hand.

Sam broke the kiss and said "Need you inside me so bad Dean." Sam's face was flushed red from the warm water and his arousal, the ends of his hair wet where he'd been bobbing in the water. "Want you so bad." Sam turned in Dean's arms, pressing his back to Dean's torso. He turned his head for a kiss as he reached beneath him and Dean to guide his older brother in.

As Dean's cock brushed against Sam's entrance, he felt something hard. Sam's hand disappeared beneath the water and pulled out a shiny red buttplug. Dean's jaw dropped and his arousal increased even more.

"Fucking hell Sammy how long's that been in there?" Dean took the device from Sam and set it aside.

"Since this morning when we left the hotel Dean. Didn't want to waist any time later. Wanted to be good and ready for you." He raised himself up and reached for Dean's cock, and positioned himself so that he could take him. "Always ready for you." As he said that, he slid down onto Dean, suddenly filled, tossing his head back against Dean's shoulder and moaning, a moan worthy of a porn star.

Dean could only manage a small "fuck" as Sam adjusted to him. Sam's ass was tight, just like it always was. He didn't know if Sam did some sort of exercise that kept him that way or if it was just Sam's body, but right now he wasn't apt to wonder, because the heat inside Sam combined with the warmth of the water felt really fucking good right now.

Sam spoke, his head still leaning back against Dean's shoulder. "I feel like I'm on fire."

Dean nearly slipped out of Sam. "Come again Sammy?"

Sam laughed, and began to ride up and down Dean's length, causing the water to ripple around him. "Don't worry, I think it's just during sex. When you're inside me. I think it's our souls trying to touch." Dean held Sam closer, taking over from Sam and thrusting his hips upwards.

Sam's eyes closed and he said "Love it when you're inside me Dean." Dean kissed down Sam's neck, planting them in time with his thrusts. They were soft, gentle, and loving. Dean moved his mouth to Sam's ear and said "Love being inside you Sammy. Love being with you." Dean began to thrust just ever so much faster, Sam clenching and unclenching around him.

"Fucking love you like this Sammy, so hot for me." Sam moaned low in his throat, raising the hairs on the back of Dean's neck. "God the sounds you make Sammy." Dean bit down, just a hair past too much, on the space where Sam's neck connected with his shoulder. As he did Sam cried out "Fuck" and Dean sped up, wanting, needing, the desire to hear Sam come apart for him. "Dean don't stop please don't fucking stop." Sam's tone was a delightful mixture of pleading and command.

One of Dean's hands reached up and pinched Sam's nipple, causing Sam to whimper. Dean's fingers teased and worried it, the other reaching down to take hold of Sam's cock, stroking expertly, long, slow thrusts just like Sam liked. They had spent many long hours experimenting with each other, finding out what the other liked and didn't like, and now they knew how to please each other exquisitely, and Dean had found out early on that stimulating Sam's nipples were a sure fire way to turn make Sam cum, and make him cum hard at that.

"Dean..." Sam's voice was a broken whisper, and Dean started to thrust even harder, water sloshing over the edge of the tub as he did so. Sam, now free to make as much noise as he liked, was practically sobbing with pleasure, so well was Dean hitting the pleasure centers in his body.

Dean growled in his ear "Cum for me Sammy." And Sam did. His climax bowed out his spine, arching to the point of hurting a little, Sam uttering a loud, incoherent noise of pleasure and Dean bit down on Sam's shoulder as his own orgasm shook him, growling possessively against his younger brother's skin. Something in the room flashed, and the lights flickered dark for a second, and then came back on.

Sam fell backwards into Dean's arms, a wide, contented smile parting his lips. "I think we just sealed the deal Dean."

Dean was kissing up Sam's neck lazily, resting his head against Sam's as he finished. "Sammy I think we did a long time ago. Except now, it's really official." Dean hugged Sam as close as he could, enjoying the comfortable weight of his younger brother in his arms. "Wonder if there's a book in heaven with our names in it, saying 'Sam and Dean Winchester, Soulmates for Eternity, Please Respect Privacy When You Hear Sam Moaning Like A Porn Star' – wouldn't that be something Sammy?"

Sam's response was to turn and tickle Dean's sides, Dean's laugh going to a high-pitch that Sam rarely heard. Soon though it turned into a warm kiss, with Dean putting his hand on the back of Sam's head and running his fingers through his wet hair.

Sam broke the kiss and said "You know, we havent' actually washed yet. Cas did say we had to do that."

Dean stood and stepped out of the bathtub, looking for soap. As he was getting back in, he angled so that he would fall in Sam's lap, chuckling as he did so. Sam laughed too and they kissed again, fingers twining beneath the water. Dean took the bar of soap without breaking contact, and lathered his hands up.

Sam broke the kiss and held up an arm for Dean to wash. "Dean, I haven't said it yet but I'm really, really happy that we did this."

Dean continued to soap up Sam's skin, looking into Sam's eyes as he did so. "Sammy, nothing in this world makes me happier than you. I mean nothing. And I want that to continue into the next."

Sam smiled and said "Dean, I'm never going to let you go. From here to eternity."

. . .

That night, Sam and Dean safely wrapped in each other's arms down below, Castiel sat on top of the hill that the bunker was in, looking up at the heavens. In all of the millenia that he had existed, he had never known such complete and total happiness. Being able to bear witness and be a part of a Bonding, especially that of Sam and Dean Winchester. Their love was one that would be spoken of for eternity, and Castiel had joined them together.

Wiping tears of overwhelming joy from his eyes, he shouted upwards, his voice filled with praise "Alleluia!"


End file.
